Secrets Of The Sinner
by Ohyesidid
Summary: Callen has something weighing on his mind. If something happened to him would anybody know, would they be safe. First he just has to tell someone. AU everyone.
1. Thoughts In Sequence

NCIS: LA

Hello everyone I had this story pop into my head when I was trying to go to sleep, and I had to put in down on paper. Hope you like it and once again I do not own NCIS LA or it characters. Enjoy.

Callen had a secret that he was keeping from his team. Sitting at my desk alone I keep staring at the paper work in front of me. An old case from last week we had wrapped up thought I would do the paper work today. Not going well at all.

I can't help thinking about it; in the last few years my team has become my family. They are all I have, which is why I feel so guilty. Especially when I think about Sam or Kensi, those two have been my only real friends.

They're the kind of family that has bleed for me and I for them. We have almost died to save each other many times over the last five years. So why haven't I told them, all I would have to do is tell them. Nothing fancy I would just need to spit it out. And every time I do I stop myself and change the subject.

Glaring at my paperwork like it did something wrong, I don't know why I feel so guilty that I haven't told them. It is after all my business they don't need to know, not really. Pushing the papers away I take a look around the room thankful I am alone.

I try to justify it by telling myself that they don't want to know, or it's not my secret to tell, or my favorite one who cares about me and my problems anyway. I know I am being illogical about it that it is not true. They do care and would want to know, to help, they wouldn't judge me.

Maybe it's my background that keeps me from that last bridge. At this startling realization I feel the need to get away from my desk.

So, I walk to the gym, maybe hitting a punching bag several dozen times will make me feel better. I change into workout cloths, and then get into position. Once I start going at the bag, my mind starts to wonder back to shocking thought at my desk.

That even after everything we have been through together, after every bullet, knife wound, bad guy, confession, kidnapping, and recue I don't trust them. I mean I do trust them, there has to be some layer of trust to do this job. But not enough to tell them what I have been keeping secret for the last three years, no not that much.

I want to tell them but I can't seem to make myself do it. Changing position so I am moving around the bag I think about my team, my family.

Hetty, my boss and the one person who knows more about anyone person than they should, about me than I know. She saved my life the day she offered me a job at NCIS. I couldn't have kept going, not doing what I was doing.

Undercover can be a lot of things fun, scary, dangerous, painful, hard and easy. The list can go on and on and undercover at the CIA was good, for a while it gave me what I needed. After a while it started to eat away at me, I became hard and alone.

Mostly it was dangerous resulting in a lot of pain and death if you're unlucky, between the CIA and my undercover work I was running myself into a hole. A very deadly hole considering how far I was in.

When I came up for air which admittedly wasn't very often, I would look for my family. My blood family, my sister and mother, both of them I could remember, neither I could find. When I fell onto Hetty's radar I needed out. I just couldn't admit it, I thought I was okay I thought I could still do it, but I couldn't.

Hetty told me what I needed to hear, gave me a great job that I actually love to do. And even when I don't want it, she is someone who makes sure I rest and eat and someone to look after me if I need it.

Thanks to her I have solid information on my mother and sister, not where they are but where they had been, their past. Hetty has been there for me since she came knocking on my door a decade ago. I can't imagine how she doesn't know yet. If she did she would have mentioned it, Hetty was never one to keep something like that from me. I have a pretty good about keeping it hidden.

I can feel sweet dripping down my back soaking up mu t-shirt. My muscles are straining under the pressure of two hours hitting a punching bag. Man, I am tired I haven't gone after a punching bag like that in years.

Stopping to catch my breath, my mind goes back to two years ago the last time I spent hours hitting a punching bag. It was a kidnapping case; these two young kids of a Lieutenant had been taken. By an high school ex to get back at him for dumping her.

Told us she took the kids because the Lieutenant Tyman dumped her when he found out she was cheating on him with his best friend and brother. She felt like he was being unfair and after several failed relationship, she just kept getting mad and blamed him for all the failures in her life in the years since high school.

When she saw him on the street all that anger came to the surface and she cracked. When she found out he was married with kids, she decided to get back at him. Following them to the park where she took them when Tyman and his wife turned at their names being yelled.

She hid in the trees for hours then took Sara and then Mike when he followed his sister. I got so angry and disgusted that I spent hours hitting the punching bag. No one needed to use the gym that day, let's just say. It always get this way when kids are involved, maybe it was my own broken childhood.

Sam, my partner and best friend has never been afraid of me; he will go head to head with me on my worst day. He was a navy seal after all; maybe that's why we get along so well. Sam lets me get my anger out and then gives me a beer.

We didn't talk about it we didn't have too, when you spend years together in the front seat of a car or at your desk you learn things about each other. I hit the shower and head home, no point in dragging out my pain.

Sam is at a training exercise of some sort Hetty sent him too. After all these years he is one person who would support me no matter what. I know that if I told him he would just say okay and leave it at that. Once I get to my car I stop and think back through all the years we have been partners.

Yes, he would understand and he would keep it to himself if I asked him too. So I pull out my cell phone making my decision, if I would have to tell anyone it would be Sam.

I call Sam "Hey G what's up?" At least he sounds awake I would almost feel bad if I woke him up. Almost.

"Hey Sam are you busy?" Pulling out on the highway I get over to the right side to let a grandma pass me, I'm in no rush.

"No just packing up to head to Mike's." I can hear him moving around.

"Call me when you get back there is something I need to tell you." Taking a turn down a side street I pass a pizza joint reminding me I need to eat. Maybe later.

"Sure everything all right G. Ican_ be _backtonightif you need me, insteadofhittingupMike_?" _

_I _shakemyheadbefore_ I _rememberI'monthephone_. "_NoitcanwaittillThursday_; _youhaven'tseenMikeinforever."

Last thing I want to do is pull Sam away from an old buddy, they were in the same unit. Mike lost his wife last year, cancer. Sam is a very loyal friend I will tell him when he gets back. I kept it a secret this long a little longer won't hurt anyone. 

"Alright G I'll see you when I get back." Saying our goodbyes I pull into my driveway thank full to be home at last. Not that it's much just walls and a floor with a rocking chair in the corner. Putting my bag in the hallway closet I go into the kitchen to get myself that beer.

Looking around my place my eyes can't help but settle on the doll sitting on the counter. It has blonde hair and a pretty blue dress with a matching bow. The lady at the toy store said it was perfect but now looking at it I don't know, maybe I will get something else.

I sit in the rocking chair I have in the corner of my living room and look around I would need to buy more stuff the basic furniture at least. A couch and maybe beds, looking out the window I should wait I mean I could move and get a safer house. I have been here a while it's time for a change, I will start looking tomorrow.

My head snaps up when my phone rings, considering it is Friday and we don't have a case it can only be two people and since I just talked to Sam it's not him.

Flipping open my phone "Callen"

"Callen hey its Kensi, sorry did I catch you at a bad time?" Blowing a sign of relief it wasn't who I thought it was I turn my attention back to Kensi.

"No Kensi what's up?"

"When we drove out to the base yesterday I left my jacket in your car could you hold on to it for me till Monday please?"

With a laugh I answer her "Sure no problem did you want me to bring it to you?" Considering it is Kensi favorite jacket I expect a yes and I get a 'oh no that's alright I will grab it Monday'.

"Kensi really I know how much you love this jacket I will bring it over and if you got pizza I will consider us even." Knowing she doesn't want to disturb my weekend and knowing she can't wait till Monday I make her a deal so she doesn't feel as bad.

"Well if you insist then I will have a meat lover's pizza and a beer waiting for you. Thanks Callen."

After hanging up I dump my beer and head out, normally I wouldn't do all this for a jacket but it is Kensi and it was her dad's jacket. It means a lot to her since he was murdered it's really all she has left of him.

Once I get half way there I look down at my phone no one else has called, maybe I should be the one to do it. No it's late on a Friday night I will call tomorrow I did promise to keep in touch, and it has been a couple days. Not a lot to most people but to me it is a lot.

Pulling into Kensi's drive I grab the old beaten up Jacket from the backseat and head to her door trying not to get soaked by the pouring rain that decided to come out of nowhere. I mean we are in LA it's not supposed to rain, oh well give it ten and then it will just be wet.

"Oh thanks Callen I was looking for it since I got home, thought I had lost it I was about to call in backup." Taking her jacket and hanging it up in the closet, I laugh at her attempt at a joke and head to the kitchen for that pizza. Guess I am going to eat after all; I grab two beers and head to the table where she already has the pizza waiting.

Kensi and I have only worked together for two years; she is brilliant and top of all her classes in school. She is a great agent and I believe one day will run NCIS, that is how good she is. But for now she is only a rookie even if she is a good one.

We eat right out of the box and sip our beers quietly I look around her place and it is the exact opposite of what I think of her. She is organized, light on her feet and deadly but here she is a mess cloths everywhere and takeout in the fridge. Hard to believe it is the same person.

She looks up at me at that moment; years in the CIA help me keep a straight face and even voice.

"When does Sam get back?" She asks as she cleans up the pizza box and beer bottles.

"Thursday, he is going to see an old buddy in the morning." Making small talk was never my strong suit unless it was for a mark to get information then I mange just fine. We talk for a couple minutes before I thank her for dinner and make my escape.

I was right now it is just wet, I head home again I just want to stare at my ceiling until it tells me how I should tell Sam. I suppose I could just come out and say it but I feel like I need more than that, then again it is Sam so maybe not.

Taking the long way home instead I can't help but let my mind goes back to Kensi. She is a good friend and person, not to mention a good agent. I remember when Hetty brought her on board I was skeptical till I got her in the gym. Sparing with her made me think she got what it takes psychically to do this job; once she got in the integration room I knew it.

Took me all of a week to accept her 6 months before I really trusted her, but today made me realize not as much as I had thought. If something happened to me on the drive home would she know who to give that doll to? Would Sam or would they just find it weird I had one sitting on my kitchen counter.

Settling any doubts I had I turn the car around to head home, I need to trust them to keep it to themselves if the any enemies I had ever found out they would be dead. They don't deserve that, Sam and Kensi, even Hetty would protect them.

First I will tell Sam and then go from there he is after all my partner, if you can't trust your partner than who can you trust. Pulling into my driveway I find that I am going to be telling Sam a lot sooner than I had thought.

"Sam what are you doing here, you are supposed to be heading to Mike's?"

Walking to my door Sam stands up from my doorstep to give me a 'are you kidding me' look. "G, you sounded worried about something on the phone so I called Mike and told him I had an emergency and I would stop back next week."

"I sounded worried please I did not sound worried, you hearing things now buddy?" Trying to play it off I am an expert at hiding my feelings and thoughts. At playing it cool so no one would know that I am breaking or upset, looking at Sam I can see I didn't do so well.

"G I know you better than Hetty knows tea, don't try to play this game with me." I know he is right Sam is the only person to really know me, guess it time.

"That's an awful lot to lay claim to you sure you want to go there?"

He stops in my hallway and turns to give me his famous 'yes I want to go there look' I have seen it crack Russian spies faster than Eric can hack a computer. Sighing I take him to the kitchen I at least have a counter in there to lean on because I don't have any chairs.

I take a deep breath than turn back to him to find him staring at the doll on my counter, he just raises and eyebrow at me. Then moves to lean against the counter after grabbing a bottle of water, he never did like my beer.

This makes me finally realize I am making the right choice Sam just looked at the doll and moved on he didn't get hung up on it. And I trust him with this, not because I need to tell someone or because the guilt at maybe not being able to help them if something happens is getting to me.

I go and stand in front of him and look him straight in the eye. "Sam for the last year I have been keeping something from you and the team, lately with all the cases we have had that resulted in one of us almost dying I need someone else to know, just in case."

Sam nods his head up and down. "Whatever you need I am there for you G."

Reaching around him I pick up the doll and stare down at it before handing it to him. He looks at it like he wants to make a judgment but knows it is too soon.

"Please keep it too yourself for now, I don't want word getting out to anyone just yet, if ever."

When I get a nod yes I take the doll back and sit it next to me.

"Okay well last year when I took that couple weeks off …."

Whoa cliffhanger let me know what you think. I hope you like it.


	2. Chicago

NCIS LA

I do not own NCIS LA or its characters.

"Okay well last year when I took that couple of weeks off I went to Chicago after Hetty ordered me to take a vacation. I had been to Chicago a few times before over the years."

Still standing in my kitchen opposite of each other I finally realize I made the right choice in talking to Sam. He is an awesome guy and a terrific partner; he just waits for me to continue not rushing me.

"I had been there for all of 20 minutes before I couldn't take it anymore, I grab my keys and phone and head out. I was walking toward nothing in particular when I see a park entrance, thinking I have nothing better to do I head in."

I was minding my own business I don't know how I didn't see her, you would think with all my training I would have I must have been as out of it as Hetty seemed to think I was.

-The Park-

"Sorry mister." I look down at the small girl who just ran into me. I can't help but smile when I really look at her. She is wearing pink everything, shoes, jacket, bows in her hair.

"No problem, where's your mom?" I don't see anyone in a panic over a missing child.

"My mommy died." She too is looking around before turning back to me and staring me down.

I know she can't stare me down I am a trained NCIS agent but it was pretty close. She is starting to get scared when no one comes shouting her name trying to find her.

"Well what about your dad?" With all that pink she has got to have a parent around her somewhere.

"Daddy had to work, so Miss Kasey said we could go to the park but I lost her." I can see tears forming her eyes. I can tell she is not one to run away or get lost on purpose my heart breaks a little bit. Not something I will be telling anyone yet.

"Maybe we can find her." I go take her hand when she steps back from me giving me a look I can't identify.

"Daddy says I'm not supposed to talk to strangers, or go anywhere with them." Giving her one of my more genuine smiles I kneel down to her level. Looking her in the eye I can tell she is about four years old.

She is very well spoken for such a little girl. "Your daddy seems like a smart guy, are you allowed to tell me your name?"

"Avery"

"Well Avery my names Callen, do you have Miss Kasey's number?" Talking with me seems to have relaxed her a bit but she still stood a little away from me.

"No but I gots daddy's." Nodding my head I take out my cell phone and hand it to her, the whole time thinking if any of my enemies knew all they had to do was put a lost little girl in front of me they would have my cell phone.

Not that there is anything on there anyway for just this reason. Taking my phone she seems very confused, moving so I wasn't as close.

"Go ahead and call your daddy." Using my phone with more efficiency then I ever could she pulls up the number pad. Putting in her dads number from memory, very smart little girl.

"Hey daddy. I'm at the park….. no I lost Miss Kasey….. I look for her but I no see her….. yes daddy…Mr. Callen let me use his phone…he said he would help me look for Miss Kasey but I said you said I'm not allowed to go with strangers….yes love you daddy."

She walks over to me and hands me the phone. "Daddy wants to talk to you."

Nodding my head I take my phone back and sit down on the bench we have moved next to.

"Hello"

"Hello Callen this is Avery's dad, is she okay, where are you exactly I'm on my way." I give him the name of the entrance I came in and tell him we are about 100 yards from the pond.

"She is okay, she got a little scared but she has been okay so far"

"Mr. Callen please keep an eye on my daughter I am almost there."

Thinking he is a very protective father I tell him I will make sure she is okay.

"Thanks could you stay there with her I don't want her wondering off before I get there."

I can hear him on the move. "Sure we will be on the bench. Do you want to talk to Avery again?"

"Yes thank you Callen." Giving Avery back the phone I wait for her to finish talking to her dad.

"Love you daddy." She gives me my phone again before sitting down next to me; well she took a while to get on the bench. Being a very independent child already she wanted no help.

"So Avery how old are you?" I'm not big on small talk but this is a small child should be easy.

"I am this many." Holding up four fingers I smile at her, she is starting to get a little shy.

"That's a lot, you have a lot of pink on." Wow this is harder than it looks. But then she smiles at me and my heart swells a bit.

"Yeah it's my favorite color, daddy let me paint my room pink and my bed is pink and my backpack is pink, daddy says a can of paint explode." She giggles as she talks about her dad.

"Your dad sounded like a nice guy." Nodding her head she stands up on the bench leaning back against it. I can see that her dad told her to not move because she stays with me on the bench, but that doesn't stop her from looking around for him.

"Yeah he is the best daddy in the whole world."

"Avery Mia Deeks you are in so much trouble!" We turn at the sound of Avery's name to see a teenager coming up to us, clearly very angry.

"Sorry Miss Kasey I lost you." She shrinks back towards me scared of the new arrival.

"I told you not to run off, now come on we are going home."

Avery jumps back before Kasey can grab her. "No we can't I called daddy he said stay with Mr. Callen and don't move."

Looking confused I jump in. "I am Callen, Avery here ran into me, when she couldn't find you we called her dad he is on his way."

"Yeah well she needs to come with me." Once again she tries to takes Avery, pulling back towards me again. I stand up to block Kasey I can't help but feel protective of this little girl.

"I'm sorry she is not going anywhere right now her dad is on the way you can wait with us if you want."

Sitting down on the bench with a huge sigh, I sit back down to see Kasey pull out her head phones and I can hear some really loud boy band.

"Avery, do you and Miss Kasey not get along?" She is sitting right next to me now, stilling looking around for her dad.

"No I don't like her she thinks boys are cute." I smile down at her; clearly thinking boys are cute is a federal offence.

"And she like my dad, I heard her on the phone once to her friend said he was hot." Now that sounds like a little girl who doesn't want to share her daddy.

"Avery." I didn't get a word out before she was off the bench and in the arms of a tall blonde man.

I'm struck by the appearance of this man he looks so familiar, like I had seen him before. Which is impossible I remember everyone, in my line of work you have to; it would be bad if I ran into a bad guy and couldn't remember his name?

He is a tall guy, slim, athletic, with shaggy dirty blonde hair and very blue eyes. I am still staring at him when I hear Kasey complaining about me to Avery's dad.

"…but he wouldn't let me take her." Putting Avery down and taking her hand he turns to the teenager and gives her 20 bucks and tells her thank you and sends her on her way.

"Daddy this is ." I put my hand out, taking it we shake hands.

"Thank you for watching my daughter until I got here."

"No problem."

"Marty Deeks." He picks up his daughter again with ease.

"G Callen, Nice meeting you guys." As I turn to walk away my eye catches the badge and gun on his hip. So a cop, no wonder that little girl was so smart about strangers.

"But daddy don't you have to go back to work?"

"No baby I took the rest of the day off, maybe we could hang out." That got the little girl excited, talking about all the things they could do.

By this point I am out of hearing range, as I head out of the park my mind keeps going back to Marty Deeks and his daughter. He really does look familiar the more I think on it the more it seems to be true.

I circle the block before deciding I am really hungry and turn into a diner, I take a seat at the back in a booth. I order then the duo that has been on my mind all day comes in and sits near the windows. I can see Deeks laughing at Avery as she sits opposite of him telling him she can sit by herself.

I turn my attention to my food that has arrived, while I watch them out of the corner of my eye without it looking like I am watching them. Deeks is ordering when Avery turns and sees me in the corner and waves until I wave back.

"Daddy can I go say high to Mr. Callen?" He looks around before seeing me and nods at his daughter, who is out of the seat in a flash.

"Hi what are you eating? Is it good? Daddy got my a cheese burger, because I like them. Do you like cheese burgers?" She rambles on for a full minute before Deeks appears behind her shaking his head.

"Baby let him answer your first question before you ask another."

"Sorry daddy. Hi " I smile down at her, she really is cute.

"Hi and please it's just Callen." Nodding her head like we just agreed to some very serious terms makes me smile again, what is it with this kid making me smile.

"Sorry Callen she saw you and wanted to say hi." Every time I look at him I can't help but fell a sense of family, that's just odd.

"No problem, would you like to sit down?" It's a stupid question I shouldn't ask but I can't stop myself, I don't want them to leave just yet.

"Okay." Avery has made her way into the booth next to me before he could say anything else.

Giving me amused look he sits opposite of me, before signaling the waitress of the move. I have to say having a daughter must be a lot of work she is still talking.

"So Callen what are you doing in Chicago?" An easy question one that wouldn't take a back story.

"Just needed a vacation I guess, so I saw you were a cop earlier?"

I turn to see Avery engrossed in her cheese burger not paying attention to the adults at all.

"Yeah got to keep the city safe and all that, used to live in California back in the day, sun and surf."

That gives me pause as I discreetly look at him under my lashes as I take a drink, when I actually look at him I can tell he saw. He is very good to have caught that, I have spent years hiding my emotions and learning to be a super spy.

"So you use to live in California?"

"Yeah until my mom died and then Avery here was born I needed a change, got an offer and here we are."

That brings Avery's attention back to us. "Daddy did your mommy die too?"

Giving her a small smile he nods. "Yes baby a long time ago."

"I'm sorry what was her name?" It's not something I need to know but I find myself very curious about these two.

"Mia Johnson, Avery here was named after her; she died not long after giving birth." He was smiling down at his daughter that he didn't notice how I froze.

Mia Johnson that name is so familiar I have heard that name before a long time ago. Yes she was a name in a file Hetty gave me on my family. I would have to look at it again but no I am sure I have heard her name before.

We continue to eat as Avery is telling us a very exciting story about her favorite teddy bear named Bunny. I raise my eyebrow at that a bear named bunny, works if your four.

We are almost done eating when it hits me, Mia was my sister's best friend after we were separated, we found out after it was discovered my sister was murdered. I got ahold of some of her things inside was a baby blanket, and a picture of a baby boy.

After some more digging I found out that my mom had another son, a few years after me, I found adoption papers that lead nowhere. I couldn't even get a name of the baby but I did get the name of my sister's best friend.

I couldn't find her until she died almost five years ago, I had no idea she had a baby herself. On the picture there were two letters MD with the date of birth. The date of birth and initials match the man in front of me.

I know I am jumping to conclusions but I can't stop myself that would explain why he looks so familiar.

"See you around Callen." They both wave as they leave on to the next adventure of the day. I look down and see his fork I quickly take it wrapping in in a napkin.

Over the next week I find myself wanting to seek them out and having to tell myself no. I sent the fork to a DNA testing facility that no one knew about, they were very private. By the time I get the results I have told myself that I am being stupid.

That it was a consequence that I met a man who was old enough to be my younger brother, with initials and birthday are anything to go by. It wasn't hard to find out ask Avery and she gave me a basic day without telling me.

I didn't go for more information Deeks saw right through me. I was going to get a negative result telling me that I was that it was all in my head.

I open the envelope to see I had talked myself down for nothing my instinct were right. Marty Deeks was my brother; whoa I need to sit down. I could do the usual thing and go behind his back. Try to get the facts before talking to him, but I don't think that will work.

No he is a smart guy, I can tell he has skills and is a great cop. No we will do this face to face; I can tell he will listen to me. I know how I would react if some guy I just meet told me I was his brother, maybe he is better than me.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-============Callen's Kitchen-=-=-=-=-======================-=-=-=-=-

"Whoa G no wonder you didn't want to talk about your vacation, I thought you were mad about going but now."

By this point we have moved to my living room leaning against the wall, still drinking my beer. I had forgot still had it, wrapped up in my story.

"Yeah."

"So why are you telling me this now G, you have been keeping this secret for a while now?"

Looking him straight in the eye. "Because he may be a cop, he may be trained, but he and that little girl are no match if any of my enemies found them. I want them to be safe, they are thinking about moving here. But I want there to be someone to look out for them, if anything happened to me."

There you go hope you liked it, I ended it a little sooner than I wanted I felt like that whole meeting needed to be in one chapter. Let me know what you think I look forward to it.


	3. Monty's In The House

NCIS LA

Hello again, one more time I do not own NCIS LA or the characters, just Avery because she is mine.

Sam was amazed that I had a brother and niece out in the world that I just found out about in the last year. I was pretty amazed too; we sit in silence processing what I had just told him.

I can see Sam out of the corner of my eye look toward the kitchen where the doll is still sitting on the counter before turning his eyes on me. Staring back at him my cell phone goes off, making us both look at it in surprise.

I can see Deeks name pop up on the screen which means Sam can too, not knowing what else to do and not wanting to miss the call I pick it up.

"Callen."

"Hey, Uncle Callen!" I have to smile at Avery she always sounds so happy and excited about everything.

"Avery, does daddy know you have his phone?" Ever since Avery found out I was her uncle she makes sure I stay in touch even if she has to take her dads phone to do it.

"Yes, he says hi. When are you coming to see us again?"

I know Sam can hear her from the look he is giving me but I don't care, not about this and I know if our roles were reversed I would be doing the same thing to him. "I don't know I have to work sweetie."

"Oookkkay daddy says I have to take a bath now, love you Uncle Callen."

"Love you too Avery." I don't even get the words out of my mouth before I hear Deeks voice over the line telling Avery not to run in the house.

"Callen sorry she wasn't having it today; she wanted to talk to you bad." I can practically hear the smile in his voice. Sam gets up and walks into the kitchen coming back with two more beers, guess that means we have more to talk about.

"No problem Marty, everything good?"

"Yeah all is good, catching bad guys and watching princess movies what more could I ask for?" We exchange a few more words before I tell him I have to go.

"We have been partners a long time G, not once have I ever heard to sound like that." I go to say something but he holds up his hand to stop me. "Hear me out G I can tell they mean a lot to you, Avery sounded special."

"I'm glad you found them I really am." Taking a sip of my beer I lean back against the wall I see my phone sitting next to me. Picking it up I flip to the picture section looking for the right one to show Sam.

Avery had gotten a hold of my phone and took a bunch of pictures I didn't have the heart to delete them. I pick one of Avery sitting on the couch at my place in Chicago; she is covered in pink from head to toe.

Holding her teddy bear bunny smiling up at me, it is my favorite one, turning my phone I show Sam my niece.

"She is beautiful, going to be a heartbreaker one day." That makes me laugh thinking about Deeks letting Avery date, meeting her boyfriends.

Sam gives me a look that says 'you look like you're losing it but I'm not going to say anything' look.

"Do you want to hear the rest?" Giving me his full attention I take that for a yes.

-Into the past-

I stared at the DNA results for a long time after I got them. How is their so much about my life I don't know? I had a mother, a sister and now a brother with a daughter of his own. I know my sister was friends with Mia Johnson a long time ago.

She then disappeared for a while and at some point meets Marty after his mother's death, together creating Avery before she too dies. If Marty knew Mia maybe he knew my sister too, I wonder how he will take this.

I want to call Hetty and see if she knew about any of this. But I don't maybe I didn't want to know or maybe because I didn't want anyone to know about the two of them at all.

So instead I head out to clear my head, I need to be thinking straight when I talk to Deeks after all. I have two more weeks on my forced vacation and I want them to count. I can't stop myself from letting all the day dreams for coming to me.

Of the three of us being a family, not the kind you see Christmas Caroling or knitting matching sweaters. But the kind that has dinner together and calls every couple of days just to check in.

Since I have never had a really family I have no idea what one is like, I have Sam and Kensi coupled with Hetty they are as close to family I ever had. Once I had cooled my head I managed to go back to my apartment with a pizza for later to get some sleep.

The next day I awoke to a small knock on my door, all my training had me out of bed with my gun in seconds. I was always a light sleeper even before the CIA and my days undercover. I move to the door as quietly as I can, I look throw the peephole.

I put my gun in the drawer of the table next to the door before I open it to reveal none other than Marty and Avery Deeks. He is surprised to see me almost as surprised as I am to see him on my doorstep.

"Mr. Callen we lost Monty." I look down to see Avery almost in tears over Monty whoever that was.

"Sorry Callen I didn't realized you lived here." He stoops down to his daughter's level to give her a hug pulling back he looks at her with a fathers love.

"No problem, who is Monty?" I too stoop down taking a looking around as I do old habits and all.

"Our dog he got away as we were walking him, we saw him run into this building but then we couldn't find him." Both Marty and I stand up, only Marty picks Avery up still close to tears.

"Yeah he rans away, I don't wants him to run away." Giving a hiccup she rubs her face on her dad's shirt, snot and all. Not that he seems to mind giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"I haven't seen a dog but I can help you look I got time."

"You don't have to do that Callen." But I have already shut my door and began looking around. Giving a resigned sigh we start down the hallway.

"We were knocking on doors but I think most everyone is at work." He puts Avery down taking her hand as we turn a corner. I am about to respond when I feel something take my hand. A pink ball of cute has taken my hand along with her dads.

Marty looks at me and gives me a confused look before looking down to see Avery has taken my hand. He just laughs and gives me amused look, why can't I hide my emotions around this guy. No I know I am, hiding it like I always do.

Guess he is just that good I wonder what kind of cop he is; I haven't run a check on him because I don't want anyone to know. Have to do this the old fashion way then, old school like I learned it on the streets as a kid.

"So what kind of dog is Monty?"

"He is the biggest dog in the whole world, he give me doggy kisses and has a pink collar on." Avery tells me in the way that said I should know this duh.

I give a small smile as I turn to look over as Deeks gives a very low sigh so Avery won't hear. I give him my raised eyebrow. "Avery thought a pink collar would be the best thing in the whole world for a boy dog."

He didn't even look at me when he said it causing me to laugh out loud, it felt good something I hadn't done in a while. "Yeah." She agrees with a smile.

By this time we made it too the elevator, which was the right stop because there sat Monty pink collar and all with a nice looking lady. "Monty!"

"I take it this is your dog?" She hands the leash over to Avery smiling at Deeks like she won a prize. "Yes thank you he got away from us."

He bends down to rub Monty's fur, missing the seductive smile directed his way, he stands up smiling at the nice lady taking Avery's hand and the leash.

"Thanks again ma'am we would have been devastated if we lost him." She doesn't even spare me a glance, but her next words caused me to wonder if she was sane. "No worries, he followed me in you and your husband have a nice day."

I know what she was doing a female version of' is the person your with your significant other'. That did not sit well with Avery at all, "No that's mys daddy," pointing to Deeks "and that Mr. Callen hes my friend." Pointing to me causing everyone to smile down at her.

"Oh sorry my mistake, if you two ever wont to come over for some snacks I always have a plate of cookies waiting." She winks at Deeks before going into her apartment, wow not sane at all.

"Wow haven't been picked up like that in a while." Smiling at me we head back towards my door. "I don't like her she has cooties."

"Avery you can't just not like someone and you have no way of knowing if she has cooties anyway." He is a good dad scolding his daughter for being rude while letting her have her childish beliefs.

"Sorry daddy."

I all of a sudden have this need to talk to him and tell him I was never good at waiting. Sam is usually the one to make me wait for a better time. "Well I don't have cookies but I have pizza you two hungry?"

Please say yes I repeat to myself even as they agree, I let them inside thanking Hetty in my head for having the place furnished. I take the pizza I brought home after my walk to the table, not hot but who cares its pizza.

Taking drinks from the fridge I head over to the table to find Avery already eating. "Sorry he loves pizza." Waving off his apology I put the bottle of water in front of the two of them.

"No problem, hope you guys like water all I got."

"Water works gotta stay hydrated." I had just bitten into my pizza when Avery raised her hand. Now I know I haven't been around a lot of kids but I have never seen a kid raise their hand outside of school before.

"Yes baby?" I see her turning in her seat; even I know what she wants now. "I gots to go potty daddy."

"Bathroom is through that door." It is a small place since I don't need much; the only bathroom is in my bedroom.

"Thanks Callen be right back." I sit their eating my pizza before I feel my stomach turn into a rock, I put my pizza down slowly standing from my chair.

Avery comes bounding out back to her pizza but Deeks does not and I know why. This isn't how I wanted to do this, so long for waiting or getting to know him first. I left the DNA results on the bathroom counter.

It was not like I was expecting someone to be here today; I make my way into my room to see in the bathroom door. Deeks is standing there with the results in his hands, my heart speeds up I don't know why I feel this way.

Maybe because my brother is standing in my bathroom very tense and quiet, man this could have gone better. "Deeks?" He doesn't move right away, he puts the papers back before walking past me to the bedroom door.

I am very surprised to say the least when he checks on Avery before turning back to me closing the door slightly. "How did you get my DNA?"

Not the question I had been expecting and not in a calm stony tone. "From a fork when we had lunch together that first day."

Sticking to the truth is the best option right now; due to the fact of I don't actually know anything about the guy standing in front of me. "Okay, what exactly made you want to test my DNA against yours and please don't say it's not yours I can read."

"Mia Johnson."

That's cause Marty to pause and give me a confused look, "Mia, my dead girlfriend, the mother of my child?" I can see he is getting angry and is very confused to, but with Avery in the next room he keeps it under control.

"I don't know anything about my past, I have no memories or family and I don't even know my first name. But with some help I managed to find my mother in a way, she was dead killed when I was five. Some years later with some help I found out I had a sister."

"She was dead too, I was still no closer to finding out about my past and my only family was dead." He is listening to me I have no idea why I am telling him everything, I can't stop now.

"In some of her things was a baby picture and blanket for a boy with the initials MD on the back with a birth date. I was looking through adoption records when I came across Mia's name. She was my sister's best friend growing up."

I stop as Deeks backs up to the bed and sits down taking a breath he motions for me to continue, "I looked everywhere for her, I didn't find her until after she had died. I had no idea she had a daughter or a boyfriend there were no records."

We both stop and look toward the door when we hear Avery move around, I turn back to him when he starts to speak.

"Your sister was Amy? Or our sister was Amy?" He suddenly looks sick, I move the trashcan just in case.

"I had a sister this whole time and didn't know it?" I feel a little hurt when he just says sister pushing past it I nod before sitting down in the chair across from him.

"Amy was nice she moved to LA for work, she died right after my mom, weeks between them. Mia told me she was pregnant the day before I got an offer to transfer her, we jumped at the chance to get away."

He has his elbows on his legs leaning forward, "I had no idea, so then what?"

"When I heard you mention her name bells went off in my head, on impulse I took the fork to test. I told myself it was nothing but then the results came back positive." I take a deep breath, "I didn't mean for you to find out like this."

My last statement makes him laugh until there are tears in his eyes, which causes Avery to come see what's going on. "Nothing baby go finish your pizza."

Satisfied all was well she did just that. "I don't know what to say, you are my brother and Amy was my sister, wow."

"Look I don't know what you want from me or if you even want me in your life, but I have been searching for my family everywhere I would like to be in yours and Avery's."

There I said it man that felt good. "I don't know what I want either but I would like for us to talk about this later, I need to wrap my head around it first."

I nod my head like I agree but inside I can't help but feel this panic like I will never see them again. Following him out of my room he tells Avery it's time to leave before taking Monty's leash.

"Tell Mr. Callen bye sweetie." At the door Avery wraps her little arms around me, "Bye Mr. Callen." How did I fall for this little pink bundle of love so fast?

"Bye Avery."

About to close the door Deeks turns around thinking for a moment. "We are going to the zoo tomorrow; it's my day off maybe you want to come?"

"Yeah Mr. Callen the zoo is awesome it has all kinds of animals." Maybe it was just me wishing I had seen it, but it looked like Marty really wanted me to come along. If it means getting to know my family and learning about my sister than I was in.

"Okay I look forward to it." We exchange numbers and I can't help but feel happy with today, even if it didn't go according to plan.

-Present Day-

By this point we have moved back into the kitchen, I really did need more chairs in this place. Something else to think about I guess.

"So this doll here is for Avery?" I nod my head yes, still not liking the doll.

"She is going to love it G, don't worry about it and judging from that phone call she wouldn't care what you got her."

This is why Sam is my best friend he knows me and what I'm thinking. "I think it's time for bed it's been a long day."

I can tell just by suggesting bed it has indeed been a long day. "Tomorrow you finish telling what happened in Chicago?"

"Yeah I will."

Bam! Let me know what you think.


	4. Monkey's At The Zoo

NCIS LA

I do not own NCIS LA or the characters of the show. Enjoy.

I have no idea what animals are at any Zoos in Chicago, I am just picking my favorites for this story.

1111111111111000000000000001 1111111111111111000000000000 000001111111111111111000

I wake up around seven in the morning and despite the long day, I had yesterday I feel good. Stretching I get up to do my business, before heading to the kitchen.

I start my coffee machine, stopping to stare out my window. It is going to be a nice day, the sun is already shinning and I can tell it's going to be hot too. I'm about to go get dressed, I hear my front door open.

Not expecting anyone I grab my gun from my bag, which was sitting on the floor not to the counter. Moving slowly and quickly I make my way to the front of my place; I raise my gun as I move. I am about to turn the corner when I hear a familiar voice.

"Put the gun down G it's just me."

Sighing I put the safety back on; I turn around heading back into the kitchen where the coffee was now done, "Want some coffee?"

"Yeah." Without turning around I put coffee into my only two mugs. I have two because Sam would drop by sometimes and I would only have one before.

So I got him his own after a while, we had been partners for a year. It was my own gesture of friendship, I guess. It has been a while since then, maybe it's time for an upgrade. I will worry about that later; it's not a life altering decision.

It can wait, "What are you doing back here so soon, you just left?"

I hand Sam his mug, leaning back on the counter, giving Sam a questioning look as I took a sip. He is dresses in his regular cloths, which makes me realize that it is Sunday. Good, means I don't have to go to work today.

"I am here G, because I want to know what else happened. And I know you, if I don't get it out of you now, I know it will take a while to get you tell me."

Giving me a pointed look, I can't help but smirk back at him and I know he hates it but I do it anyway. Taking another sip of my coffee I notice I have yet to get dressed. I have been standing here in my jeans from yesterday.

I had taken off my shirt but not my jeans; I had literally fallen down and fell asleep.

"Alright, let me grab a shower and some new cloths. I am thinking by that fantastic smelling box you brought breakfast?"

"Yeah, go I will have it ready when you get back." I smile as I leave the room, knowing Sam it is some healthy omelet. That is one thing we never could agree on.

Twenty minutes later I am back in the kitchen with a heart healthy omelet and my coffee, I continue to tell Sam about Marty and Avery.

-Chicago Zoo-

I was standing at the entrance of the Zoo, waiting for Marty and Avery to had called last night after he left; it was almost midnight when my phone rang.

I was relieved when he called, even if it was to any normal person late. I don't know why but I felt like asking me to the Zoo, was just him being nice. And that he didn't want me to actually go with them.

"Sorry about calling so late Callen, I couldn't sleep and I guess I was hoping you weren't either." I can tell he is a little unsure about calling.

"Yeah, I don't sleep much anyway." It goes a little quiet as I stop talking.

I can hear him moving around and I wonder where he lives for a second. "Anyway, we are going to the zoo around 10 and plan to eat lunch there. Did you really want to come or were you unsure of what to say when I mentioned it earlier?"

"I was serious, I want to be a part of your and Avery's lives and I would like to spend time with you. I have two weeks left on my vacation, and I would like to spend some of it with the two of you."

I take a deep breath as I take a seat on the bed; I have done a lot of bad things in my day. I have had to assume many different identities and become other people.

Then when I joined NCIS I had this great team to back me and I was in charge, not once ever hesitating to speak. But now for reasons I haven't thought about, I find it hard to talk to Marty. I find myself questioning what I want to say.

"Alright, me too, I will see you there then. I bring lunch with us sandwiches okay?"

"Yeah, that works for me." I can hear a door opening before he responds, "Okay we will meet you at the entrance."

Agreeing to meet them there, I hang up and lean back on the bed feeling good about today. It wasn't exactly how I would have liked it to go but it all worked out in the end. I found myself getting excited about the zoo.

I don't think I have ever been to the zoo, not that I could remember anyway. Which is how I found myself standing at the front entrance waiting for them to arrive, I take a look around when I see them.

"Mr. Callen!" I turn as I hear Avery's excited voice come up next to me, giving me a very big smile.

"Avery nice to see you again thanks for inviting me along." This only makes her smile more, Deeks smiles too taking a stand next to Avery.

We look at each other awkwardly for a second, not exactly sure what to say, shuffling our feet before looking around. Avery, apparently not happy with the standing around takes her dads hand.

Pulling and takes his attention from me.

"Daddy, can we go in now?" Smiling down at her, I can feel an enormous amount of love coming from him.

"Yeah let's go!" We head inside going for the monkeys first, Avery deeming them the' coolest in the whole world'. As we were walking Avery took my hand as well, I couldn't stop myself from falling a little more in love with this little girl.

I have never had someone so small steal my heart, not that I would admit I have one. I have a reputation to uphold and all.

"Avery, how cool are the monkeys?" Marty asks as we stand by the fence, causing Avery to bounce up and down. Giving a really big nod she smiles up at him, "Yeah Daddy they are the best."

"Don't you think they are cool Mr. Callen?" I am caught in an excited gaze; she has some amazing blue eyes.

"The coolest." I agree for the sole fact I have no opinion about monkeys, they are animals. We spend twenty minutes at the monkeys. Then we go to the buffalo's, the whole time Avery's telling about the animals love lives.

"…and then the little porcupine fell in love with the monkey princess. But the evil hippo tried to stop the wedding but daddy said he was too big, so he wasn't allowed to come and he had to go on a diet. But they still didn't let him in cuz he was mean."

I look at Marty raising an eyebrow, he laughs to his self, "I take it she doesn't like the hippos?"

Shaking his head, "No we came here back a few years ago, she was standing by the fence when one gave a big burp, scared her to death. She did not like that at all, refused to come back forever."

"Yeah I no like them, were not going around them right daddy?"

She looks absolutely panicked at the thought of going anywhere near the hippos, "No baby, we will stay far away."

Avery visibly relaxed hearing her dad say no hippos. She launches into another love story this time between the rabbits and seals. I take a look at my watch as she talk still holding my hand tightly; we have been here for two hours.

We eventually make our way over to the picnic table, letting go of my hand Avery clams her seat. Telling Marty he can sit next to her, "Thanks, sweetie I would love to sit next to you."

I take the seat across from them on the bench, watching father and daughter interact with each other. We sit for a couple of seconds before Avery decide she wants to go play on the playground.

"Be careful Avery." She is gone before the words are out of his mouth.

"So ah thanks for inviting me." We stare at each other before he nods, "Yeah no problem, I've had fun and I know Avery has too."

With both smile at the memory of Avery's love stories, "She has a very expressive imagination doesn't she?"

"Yeah, and I encourage her after all she will only be my little girl for so long. She loves the princess books and movies, maybe that's where all the pink comes from."

I have to laugh at that, as Avery was dressed to the T in pink again, shirt jacket, shoes, and bows. "Why do you let her wear all that pink anyway?"

"I don't know really, maybe because she is my only daughter and it's what she wants. It's hard on the eyes sometimes, she has pink cloths and her room is pink. I want her to have a choice in what's going on in her life."

I nod my head, it all makes sense to me in a outsiders stand point. "She is really well spoken for such a young age."

I can tell talking about Avery makes Marty happy, "I read to her when she was a baby and started those flash cards with the words on them early, and she is really smart. We do her easy word games together, with some harder stuff thrown it. "

"So Callen if you don't mind me asking, what is it you do?" Why did he have to ask that, I don't know if I should tell him or not. I know I don't want to lie to him and I have enough sense to see that lying would ruin everything.

No, he is my brother and if I want this to work I need to be honest, I can tell he is a good guy and will keep it to his self.

Trust is very important after all, "I work for NCIS it's a…"

"Naval Criminal Investigative Services, yeah I have heard of it." I am shocked; I have found that not many people know what it is. I am impressed with him, "Right."

Smiling as he turns to watch Avery, "Yeah we sometimes have an overlapping case, good guys and it looks like a solid place to work."

"Yeah, so how long have you been a cop?"

Facing me again he thinks it over, "For about ten years or so, I did some undercover work for a while but then Mia got pregnant and I felt like I needed to be home at night to tuck our kid in."

We go back and forth for a few minutes, he tells me about Avery's best friend Joanne and how she wants another dog so Monty won't get lonely. "I can handle a full time job, a small child, and one overly loveable dog. I can, just not a puppy that would be too much."

I tell him about how I moved a lot when I was a kid in foster care and how I have no furniture in my place. "None? You need to buy a table or something, how can you not have any furniture, it's not right. Everyone has chairs or a bed?"

I shake my head no causing him to laugh loudly, which makes Avery come running over to see what happened. She apparently doesn't like to be out of the loop, "Daddy why is you laughing?"

"Mr. Callen was being really funny."

Deeming that reason enough she takes off again, "Can you watch her while I get the food?"

"Yeah, I got her."

He gets up heading out to the parking lot, since it's on the other side of the fence he doesn't tell Avery. I watch him go, thinking about how similar and different we are. I feel a little hand tug on my jacket; I look down to see a scared looking Avery.

"What's wrong Avery?" I look her over expecting to see scratches or torn clothing thinking she had fallen but I was wrong.

"Where daddy go?" I relax before I pick her up onto the bench, turning her around I point to the returning Deeks.

"Right there, he just went to get lunch." She doesn't say anything as Marty returns. "Okay guys time to eat, I don't know about you but I am hungry."

Avery jumps down and goes around to his side of the table, when he picks her up he gets a big hug. "Thanks sweetie, I didn't mean to worry you." Placing a kiss on her check he sits her next to him and begins to hand out sandwiches.

Once she gets eating she seems to get happier, I take the ham and cheese, while Marty takes roast beef. Avery gets turkey with no cheese; she tells me daddy made it special for her. I agree and eat my own sandwich, the only right answer.

As soon as she is done with her sandwich, she is gone again. When she is out of ear shot I ask the question that has been weighing on my mind, "Why did she get scared when you went to the car?"

Getting a sad look he gives Avery a brief look, "Her friend Mary's dad was a cop too, about a month ago, he was killed during a high speed pursuit chase. She is scared to death that it will happen to me too, and I can't tell her it won't."

As Avery gives a squeal we look over to see a boy her age chasing her, "She doesn't freak out like that much, but every now and then she does. I let her, since it's just a random moment of panic of me not being there."

A few minutes later Avery comes over and informs us she is tired. Looking at my watch again I am shocked to see the time, we had been sitting there talking for a couple hours. No wonder she was tired, I pick up the cooler as Marty takes Avery.

Well he tries too, "Daddy I want to hold Mr. Callens had so he doesn't get lost."

"Okay, sure." I hand him the cooler and picking up the sleepy Avery carry her to the car.

I just go ahead and put her into her car seat, while Marty puts the cooler in the back. Avery opens her eyes to look at me, "Thanks for holding my hand so I don't get lost."

"Your welcome Mr. Callen."

She's asleep before I close the door, "So I had fun."

"Me too. Thanks for coming Avery really liked having someone to tell her tales too."

He leans against his door looking into the sun, "While she takes her nap I need to find a babysitter for tomorrow."

"You work?" After the whole losing Avery at a public park thing, I was hoping he wouldn't rehire that teenage babysitter again.

"Yeah, after the park I don't want to use Kasey again." I nod, I find myself wanting to offer to do it, but I know I am not good with kids on my own.

"Look the last thing I want to do is keep something from my daughter is it okay if I tell her that you are my brother. I think she will benefit from knowing she has family and explain why we are hanging out with you a lot."

I can tell asking this is a big deal, which means he really does want to be in his life. "Yeah. Tell her" he nods his before telling me bye.

I watch him drive away, thinking about what I'm going to do when I go back to Los Angeles and have to leave them. I am finding that I don't want to go but I know I can't stay.

-Back To Callens-

We finished breakfast and are finishing the last of the pot of coffee, the phone call from Marty and Avery yesterday reminds me how much I miss them.

"You said they were planning to move here?" That sends me into a slight panic, but I don't show it, no G Callen doesn't panic.

"Yeah, he mentioned it a while ago, but I think it was just a thought. Even though I'm here, Los Angeles is where his mom, Mia and Amy died. I think it is a hard choice to make and I don't want to force him."

I say with confidence but I really am unsure, exactly why he doesn't want to move here. As the sun shines higher, we both get lost in thought.

"Do you plan to tell the others?" I knew this was coming but I don't know how to say it without it seeming like I don't trust them. I do, really but Marty and Avery are all that I have left.

No, that's not true and I know it, I have Sam and Kensi, along with Hetty, Eric and Nell. "Not yet."

Giving me a long look, he eventually nods before standing up. "You up for a run or do you want to sit here all day in your isolated solitude?"

"You're on." This is why we are friends and partners, because he knows me so well and if it all goes right he will know my brother and niece too.

5050505050505050505050505050 5050505050505050505050505505 0505050505050550

Thanks again, sorry it took so long I have been working crazy hours. Hope you liked it.


	5. It's The New Guy

NCIS LA

Next chapter ready to go hope you like it. One more time I do not own the show or the characters.

7777777777777777777777777777 777777777777777777777

The next day I get up nice and early to go into work, I figured I really need to finish that paperwork from the other day. As always I am the first one here, it's how I like it and I know it will be quiet for a little while longer.

After thirty minutes Sam comes in giving me a long look, I silently sigh at that just because I am here early doesn't mean I didn't sleep. Okay, so I didn't sleep much but when do I ever.

I see Eric and Nell stroll past a couple of minutes later, waving as they go up to the computers. Finally Kensi strolls in, wearing her jacket and I have to smile at that. "Thanks again Callen for bringing me my jacket."

"No problem Kensi."

We all start catching up on our paperwork and since we don't have a case it starts off as a slow day. I am just about to grab another form when I catch sight of the small dream catcher; Avery had given it to me the day I left Chicago.

I had it hide under my keyboard, I guess it moved when I shoved my paperwork away the other day. I quickly put it back, making a mental note to take it home with me.

It's a very small dream catcher, fitting into Avery's small hand, I brought it here so I would have something to have of them. Sam leans back in his seat to stretch and is about to make a comment of something when we see Hetty.

She is talking to a guy, tall and lean with tan skin, white guy with short black hair. I don't even need to talk to him to know he is a transfer from another NCIS office. She begins to lead him over; I can tell he is very confidant and has been around the block.

After losing Dom I have no desire for a new agent but I know it has to be done, you can't just live in the past.

"Agents Callen, Hanna, and Blye this is Agent Bobby Coleson." We all stand up and shake his hand but you can tell no one wants him there and he can tell too. But he plays it cool; you have to respect that in a guy.

We talk to him for a moment before we go back to our paperwork; he takes the desk next to Sam and works quietly with us. I know Kensi is going to have to hardest time adjusting but she is strong and adaptable.

My phone rings, making us all jump a little from the sudden sound. I look at the caller id but before I can answer the call ends. It was Marty calling me and that makes me frown, he doesn't usually just hang up and I just talked to him.

I meet Sam's eye and I can tell he knows something is up; and I go to stand planning on calling him back. Sam stands up too, following me out of the room.

But before I go I hear Coleson's voice asking Kensi why we both need to leave to answer one phone. "That's not something you need to worry about." She tells him coldly, Sam and I make our way to a secluded spot.

"I'm not sure I like this Coleson guy." Sam is always on point with my own thoughts, "Yeah, me too."

As the hallway clears I call Marty back, but he doesn't answer and that makes me nervous. Since there isn't much I can do about one missed phone call we head back to the bull pen. I can't help but feel tense and I know everyone else sees it too.

I see Kensi give me a questioning look but returns to her paperwork; however Coleson doesn't get the vibe. "So everything alright guys?"

I can tell he just wants to be a part of the team and be concerned about us but it's not going to be that way. I ignore him leaving Sam to tell him everything is fine and to get back to work.

I'm sure he is a nice guy but there is something about him that doesn't sit right with me, I'm going to keep an eye on him for now. Just until I can tell what's going on in his head, maybe I'm just being paranoid.

But at the same time, it's that paranoia that has kept me alive and even saved our lives over the years.

Twenty minutes later we have a case, I tell Kensi and Coleson to check out the sister's house. Sam and I go to the crime scene; in the car silence is in abundance.

"Coleson rubs me the wrong way, he is hiding something." I tell Sam and I know he will mostly likely thinks it nothing but I also know he will keep his eyes open.

"Me too, but that doesn't mean anything, we are all hiding something from each other."

My phone rings then and I feel instantly better, "Marty everything alright?"

"Yes, sorry I didn't mean to call you before. Avery isn't feeling good and I was trying to call her doctor." Man Avery sick is not a good thing, she is like any sick little girl and that has to be hard on a single dad with no help.

"Is he okay?" Sam looks over concerned at that, "Yes, she has a cold and her medicine was helping but I got her to sleep now, I had to promise her she could call you later."

That makes me smile, Avery and I have gotten close and I loved talking to her. I also find it amusing she made Marty promise to call me.

"That's okay with me, call anytime I don't care about the time difference."

"Thanks Callen, I feel bad calling you at all hours, I think I'm going to set up times with her so she knows when it's okay to call. Anyway I was thinking since I have some vacation time coming up we could go see you in La?"

I can tell it's a question he doesn't want to bring Avery down here if I have to work or can't see them. Man my place is not set up for guests and I am not letting them stay at a hotel, guess I need to call that realtor sooner than I thought.

"That would be great, when is your vacation time?"

"August, its two weeks." Good that plenty of time, and I can give Avery that doll I bought for her in person instead if mailing it.

"Great, I will set up my guest rooms." I hear a pause I call tell he wasn't expecting me to make an offer to stay at my place. "Marty, I want to guys to have a house to stay in and I want you guys to be close. There is no point spending money on a hotel when you have a free place to stay."

I knew a won when he agrees saying Avery would love to be in the same house for two week, "Are you sure Avery can be a lot to live with?"

"I am, call me later I have to go." When we hang up I can feel Sam's eyes on me, "What?"

"You don't have guest rooms or any place for guest to sleep." I park the car at the crime scene before looking at him.

"I'm planning to buy a bigger place and get some furniture too, I want them to feel at home and maybe I will have a comfy spot to bring up moving to LA up to Marty. I am willing to make a change for them, so you going to help me or not?"

We get out of the car when Sam replies, "You know I will." I give a slight smirk without looking at him I knew he would.

"But if they are coming here you're going to have to tell everyone, you can't hide it from them forever."

I know it's true and I will, I just don't know how it took a lot just to tell my partner. We get to work and find out relatively fast that the CO did it because he felt that the sister rejecting his advances was wrong and someone had to pay for it.

It takes the next three days to figure out the how, when and what was used. Coleson does his part giving Kensi nothing bad to say about him. She does however find us in the gym one day to give us some insight.

"I don't like him." Kensi never did beat around the bush on these kinds of things. "I know Kensi but not everyone can be Dom, we need to move on to a new Agent. Coleson has been doing well so far and I know you don't like him but that changes nothing."

I put some authority in my voice Kensi does well when she has orders to follow. "I know but he is acting weird to me." That makes Sam and I to stop with the punching bag and look at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well he is always watching us and I mean more than a new guy should, he disappears to make simple phone calls and is always asking about Dom's death and the two of you. Maybe your right but he feels off to me."

With that she walks away and that paranoid feeling comes back, Sam and I share a look and I know both of us plan to keep a close eye on him. After all you can't just accuse a federal agent of a something bad with no proof.

And personal feelings don't count as evidence in the court of law. I go to the locker room for my bag and decided to go ahead and take a shower.

-Sam's Pov-

I see G go into the locker room; I know we are both on edge with this new guy. Maybe it's because of Dom that we are suspicious of him but I feel like he is up to something. I think I'm going to talk Eric and Nell about doing a discreet search.

I have been doing this a long time, feelings like this don't just pop up for no reason. I am walking out when G's phone rings. I didn't even see him bring it in, picking it up I see the name Marty coming up on the screen.

So this must be the phone call Avery was promised, I don't see G coming out of the locker room. And I know he didn't want to miss her call, so I hope I'm not about to make him mad.

Picking up the call before it goes to voicemail, "G Callen's phone."

I hear a slight hesitation on the other end, "Oh hi is Callen there?"

I have to smile when I hear a tired little voice ask if Uncle Callen answered yet. "No, he is in the locker room changing, I'm Sam his partner."

"Sam right, I'm Marty, can you ask Callen to call me back when he is done, I have a sick little girl who is not taking no for an answer."

Laughing at that and how it reminds me of G I promise to have him call. I hang up and look around to see if G is coming back yet, I know sometimes he will find a place to think.

If I didn't know who Marty was I would have thought I was talking to G, the way he talks and wording is like the G back when we first met. Back before the rest of the world landed on his shoulders.

I'm about to go in after him when his phone rings again. I look down to see Marty's name pop back onto the screen, I am really am confused by him calling back so suddenly. Since it hasn't even been thirty seconds, I pick up immediately.

"Hello?"

I hear sniffles on the line, "Hi, is Uncle Callen there?" So this must be the famous Avery, she sounds adorable if I had to say anything about her.

"No, sweetie he's not, didn't I just tell your daddy that?" I know I had but little girls can have some selective hearing.

"Yes, but he said I could call Uncle Callen and I want to talk to him. Who are you?" Straight forward and truthful I like this kid already.

"I'm Sam, Uncle Callen's friend." She is thinking it over I can tell she is tired but won't go to sleep so I head into the locker room to find G. Since she has plans to not go to sleep again until she talks to him.

"Cool, do you like ponies?" I laugh at that, which makes her laugh to and that alerts her dad she is not where she is supposed to be.

I can hear him in the background just as I find G pulling on a shirt, he turns to look at me confused so I mouth Avery and he moves to take the phone.

"Marty, yes sorry I was in the shower. No that was Sam my partner…..right yes….. Maybe…Hey honey, I'm sorry you don't feel good….when daddy says I will call you back, I will I promise. Who Sam… right I will tell him….love you too."

I take this time to watch him I can tell he is so much more relaxed when he talks to them or about them. And I know that G plans to try and get them to move here and he is serious about it too, he has never wanted to buy a house before.

To put down roots and buy chairs or beds, I'm planning to talk to his brother to and make sure he understands. After G has talked to him first of course and make him see what is happening here, what changes G is willing to make for them.

This Marty guy sounded like a good guy, I hope he does move here it will really benefit G.

Hanging up the phone G puts it in his pocket, "Avery wanted me to tell you that you sounded cool."

We both laugh at that, since she only talked to me for a minute. "She has good taste."

-back to Callen-

I was confused when Sam first came in with my phone, until I realized it was Avery calling. When Marty told me he had already called and talked to Sam, and how Avery didn't think that was good enough and called again.

We head back and finish the day, heading home I call the realtor and ask here to look for some places for me. Three bedrooms, big backyard, a lot of space between neighbors, maybe near the beach. She tells me she will call me back.

I am really going to buy a house and that alone tells me a great deal. I think about what Sam said today and I know it's time for me to tell Kensi and Hetts about Marty and Avery.

Morning rolls around as I pull in I see Hetty is already here might as well do it now before I talk myself out of it.

I put my bag on my desk before I head to Hetty's office and knock on the wall. "Ah Mr. Callen please come in."

I always feel like the bad kid in class about to be yelled at by his teacher, "Hetty, got a minute there is something I need to tell you."

"Of course, Mr. Callen." I can see she is confused and a little worried, I don't like keeping things from her and that's if she didn't already know. I don't pretend to know everything about Hetty.

"Well, when I went to Chicago I discovered something about my family."

"That was just over a year ago, what is it you discovered?" It makes me feel better she didn't know, it makes me see that they can be safe.

"I have a brother and a niece."

The silence drags on as we stare at each other, "Are you sure Mr. Callen?"

"Yes, I already had a DNA test run and they are my blood relatives." Now that Hetty know I feel better and like telling Sam I know that if something on the job happens to me they will be taken care of.

Or if one of my old enemies finds out about them, no one will get to them. "I am glad you have found some family, but if I may ask, why are you telling me now?"

"Because we are family too and I want Marty and Avery to have someone looking out for them if something happens to me. I told Sam already, they are coming to visit in four months."

She smiles at me when I tell her they plan to come visit, "Good, where do they plan to stay?"

I get fidgety when she starts asking questions, I really was hoping to avoid this part. So I tell her my plan to buy a house and put beds and chairs in it and how they will be staying with me. She gives me a big smile before telling me to get to work.

As I come down I see the rest of the team has arrived, I meet Sam's eye and he gives me a nod. Kensi is working on her donuts and drinking her coffee.

"Hey, Callen I got you a coffee." I take the last one in the container giving her my thanks. I see Coleson sitting at his desk, with a coffee of his own. And I still can't shake this feeling; I will bring it up to Hetty later.

"Kensi, what are you doing tonight."

I can tell I have piqued her interest, I hardly ask about her plans. "Nothing really."

Nodding like it was whatever, "Want to grab something to east after work there is something I want to talk to you about?"

"Sure." I can tell Coleson wants to ask questions but he knows that would be a bad idea. And Kensi for her part looks like she wants the day to be over so she can find out what I want to talk about.

It's time I told my family about my brother and niece and I feel like I am making the right choice.

1010101010101010101010101010 

Thanks again everyone hope enjoyed it, the next one will be about Kensi, Eric and Nell finding out, maybe.


	6. Time To Eat

Hello everyone once again I do not own the show NCIS LS or the characters. Thanks to everyone =who has reviewed and fav/alert on this story I am glad you like it.

99999999999999999999

The hours drag on until it is finally time to leave; I lean back stretching giving the room a quick and unseen glance.

Sam is putting everything on his desk back into place he has always been a neat guy, before leaning back also. Kensi is turning off her computer and looking through her backpack, I'm sure no one would mind if we skipped out a little early.

And then there is Coleson, he is doing absolutely nothing wrong and hasn't in the last couple days. All his reports are done and, he is nice to the local cops and is good with the victims.

Man I really don't like this guy and he doesn't help himself when he watches me take Avery's small dream catcher and place it in my pocket. "Kensi, want to leave now and grab something to eat?"

Looking up with surprise and then glancing at the clock, I can tell she sees there is still a little time left. But she just smiles at me and stands up, grabbing her bag. "Yeah, I'm starving."

"The day isn't over yet."

Stopping we look over at Coleson, he meets our eyes but does lean back. He hasn't been here long enough to tell me when the day is over. "Now, Mr. Coleson it is a nice day out and all the paperwork is finished, I don't see why you can't leave a little early."

I am surprised to see Hetty standing just behind Coleson, but I don't show it. After all, sometimes it helps if everyone thinks I am not caught off guard by Hetty. Coleson looks like he was hit in the face making me smile.

Kensi and I head out and go to this Chinese place across town, we sit at the back near the kitchen and both are sitting to face the front of the room.

"I don't like him Callen, something is different with him. I know you said to adjust but this is really bugging me." I give her a real once over and can tell she has been overly stressed the last couple of days.

Taking a sip of my beer I give Coleson a once over in my mind.

He is sneaky and that is not by itself a bad thing, but it is when it comes to other federal agents. It is like he is watching us but he is good if he is indeed doing that. I have seen him in some deserted hallway having a hushed conversation.

"Tomorrow I will talk to Hetty this isn't going to work."

That seems to make her feel better. She gives me a smile as our food arrives and we eat in silence for a while both lost in our thoughts. When we are almost done I feel Kensi's eyes on me and I ignore her, as I try to get my thoughts together.

Kensi has been with the team long enough to know I have something to tell her and she wants to know.

"This is something you have to keep to yourself; I am telling you because I trust you and consider you family."

I can tell she is pleased by what I said but is trying not to show it, I silently chuckle at that. I take a moment to look over at a little girl as she sits next to a man who I assume is her dad. They are sharing a rice bowl thing and look happy just to be next to each other.

Turing back to Kensi I look her straight in the eye, "When I went to Chicago last year I met some people there who changed my life."

I can tell I have confused her but I don't know how else to tell her. She doesn't say a word just waits for me to continue.

"I found a man there who happens to be my brother." I stop their as she seems to need a minute.

"Callen, you found some family?" I know she is aware of how much my family means to me, due to the fact I never had any before.

"Yeah and he has a daughter, I spent some time with them and we have become close. I learned that he also knew Amy our sister but didn't know they were related and his ex-girlfriend and Amy were best friends."

I tell her about finding out and how he was completely shocked. And how he accepted me into the family and all about Avery in all her pink glory. I can't stop myself from smiling when I talk about them and I know that meant a lot to Kensi.

When I stopped she just stared at me for a minute and leaned back.

"Wow. I don't know what to say, this is amazing Callen. I know you Callen and you're telling me this for a reason, and I understand that. But I am really happy for you, I can tell Marty and Avery means a lot to you."

I take in her words with a sense of relief, "Yeah, I have a lot of enemies lying in wait and accidents happen all the time. With our line of work I want them to be safe, they don't have anyone else and I want them to have more."

"To have my team my family be there for them and watch out in case something happens."

She is giving me a weird look and I am thinking maybe I said too much.

"Whatever you need Callen I am here for you." I smile at that, she was definitely the right one to tell and as we stand up to leave we share a look that says it all will be alright.

As we leave I can't help but feel I am being watched and I take a slow cautious look around the room. Everything looked normal with nothing standing out and as we make it back to my car I make sure to take the really long way home.

"So tell me more about your brother."

I am not sure what to say as this whole caring and sharing thing has never really been my cup of tea, as it were. Taking a right turn that leads out of the city I see Kensi look confused before turning back to me.

"He is a cop back in Chicago, has a love of old movies and is a sucker for his kid." I smile as I realize how true it is, he would do anything for her.

"Is that what that phone call was about before back in OPS?"

Kensi is going to make a great agent one day and she knows it, I give her approving nod as I make a left and re-enter the city. I still can't shake the feeling we were being watched and continue to make a lot of turns.

"Yeah, he was trying to call her doctor and called me by accident."

"What, is Avery okay?" I smile at her concern all ready of a little girl she just heard about.

"Yeah, just a cold." An hour after we left the restaurant I am pulling back up at work, so Kensi can get her car. Taking a look I see Coleson left too, interesting as he felt like the day wasn't over yet and I know Kesni us having the same thought.

"He is coming to visit in four months; I was thinking maybe a cookout?"

I throw the invitation out there and surprise myself a little; I wasn't going to have a cookout when they got here. I can tell I surprised Kensi and Sam too, who just appeared out of the side door heading to his car.

"Callen? You don't exactly have a place to have a cookout." I can tell she doesn't want to state the obvious but does anyway.

Taking a deep breath I tell her about my plans to buy a house as we all stand next to her car in a little circle. When she starts to smile I know she is happy I am finally settling down roots and plan to stay a long time.

"Whatever you need just let me know and I will help. Does anyone else know?"

A huge question, "You, Sam and I told Hetty this morning. I want to keep this to ourselves and from Eric and Nell they aren't the best at keeping secrets."

Sam and Kensi are confused for a second, until it comes to them at last. Eric and Nell would need to tell each other and then everyone would know and they would want to be helpful all the time.

I am about to say something when I see Coleson pull back into the parking lot and we all freeze for a moment. He just hops out telling us he forgot his cell phone, as we watch him go I feel uneasy again.

"How about we take this to Kensi's place?" I see them both nod at the suggestion, we get into our cars taking separate routes to our intended target.

I know he hasn't done anything wrong just yet but it was downright odd he came back right after we did. When we all finally arrive we take a seat at Kesni's kitchen table and think about this new guy, who dropped into our lives.

"I will talk to Hetty about him tomorrow, something is up with him."

Sam nods and looks at his phone quickly. "I was planning on asking Nell and Eric to do a discreet search on Coleson too." I nod it's not a bad idea and Hetty won't like it but when you have three trained agents thinking something is wrong.

Then something is wrong and we are going to find out what and soon.

We spend some time talking, the kind you do when you have nothing pressing to take care of. "So, are you going to buy food to put in your new house too?"

I give Sam a dirty look that would make most men cry and he laughs. "Yes Sam I plan to do that they can't eat air after all."

Leaning back confidently as I could I look like I have it all figured out. But truthfully I hadn't even thought about food, Marty would want Avery to eat real homemade meals and not takeout. I have months to work on it and come up with a plan.

"G? When I was talking to Avery she was calling you 'Uncle Callen'." It was a statement and a question about Avery.

"After the zoo Marty told Avery I was her Uncle, I don't know exactly how he told her but she was excited about it." I smile as I remember that phone conversation.

-Chicago Again-

I had just come back from a quick run around the park when my phone rang making me frown in confusion. No one really called me here and I was glad for it.

I see Marty's number pop up on the screen and I felt better, it had been two days since the zoo and we hadn't talked. It had been driving me crazy, hints the run around the park. I had finally decided to call him and he calls me.

I shake my head and answer the ringing phone, "Callen."

"Hi, are you busy?" I take a look around my lonely apartment and decide no I am not busy.

"No, is everything alright?" I find myself worrying about them a lot and I know he is a cop and I good one too. But I can't stop myself but I am smart enough to keep it to myself.

"Yeah it's all good, I told Avery the kid friendly version of us being brothers and she is super excited about it, she wants to talk to you."

I find that once again I am amazed by this guy and his daughter; they took the evidence at hand and welcomed me into the family. Made me belong and not like before, where it would take years for me to build up trust.

Or months as it were with Sam, no as soon as I knew I trusted him and I am glad I have someone who I can be me with as corny as that sounds. I will keep that to myself thank you.

"Okay, yeah."

As I am waiting for Avery to take the phone I can hear her excited little voice asking if I was on the phone yet. I can't remember anyone that happy to talk to me and I find it welcoming.

"HI! Uncle Callen."

"Hello, Avery.." I am interrupted by her talking about our trip to the door. I just listen to her as I sit down on the coach, she has a wild imagination.

I can hear Marty telling Avery to slow down and let me speak. She does just that, "Uncle Callen are you coming to live with us?"

I am startled by her question and not because it came out of the blue. If I was being honest with myself I could say that I had been thinking about moving to Chicago and being close to them. But I also know I couldn't do that to my team.

I have a life in Los Angeles like they do here and I couldn't stop being a NCIS agent. "Ahh no I live somewhere else."

How do you tell a child that no you lived far away and wouldn't see them much? "Oh okay, well do you like to read?"

"Sure, I guess I do." I am not much of a reader but for my niece I can be. "Daddy said he was going to take me to the library so I can pick out a book. And not a baby book either, a big girl book. Right daddy?"

I can hear Marty in the background tell her that's right. "Do you wanna comes?"

I already miss them and I want to spend the time I have left with them and if that means going to the library than that is what I will do.

"Sure I would love too."

If I was looking at her I'm sure I would have seen her smile, "Avery, please go and brush your teeth, I will talk to Uncle Callen while you do that."

I can't help but feel really good every time she calls me Uncle, I don't know what it is but I really like the feeling it gives me. "Hey Callen."

Marty is back on the phone, "Sorry about that." I stop him before he goes any further and tell him I don't mind at all and she can call me anytime and so can he.

He seemed a surprised as I was at my offer but it is out there now and I wasn't going to take it back now.

"Thanks, if you really do want to come to the library it is by the school."

Agreeing on a time I hang up thirty minutes later after Marty tells Avery it is time for bed. I spend the rest of my vacation with them and I loved it. I spent as much time with them as I could, I even watched Avery by myself a few times.

A couple of times I went to the station that Marty worked out of and had lunch a few times. When it was time to leave I stayed at their place, so we could have a family night before I left.

I left Avery very upset in here father's arms with a promise to call, it was harder than I had expected to leave them. How did I become so attached to them in such a short amount of time?

When I got back I told no one not even Sam and kept it to myself, calling them and telling Avery bedtime stories over the phone.

-Kensi's Kitchen-

They took it all in stride and didn't judge me for a second and I finally knew why they were my family.

"G, were you really thinking of moving to Chicago?" I give a sharp nod yes, not trusting myself to speak.

"So, why don't you?"

We both stare at Kensi for a solid couple of minutes before Sam speaks. "What do you mean? 'why don't you'?"

Kensi gets flustered at our staring at her and wasn't sure what to say before squaring her shoulders and looking right back at us. "Yes, they mean a lot to him and he is willing to buy a house and settle down for them."

"So, why doesn't he move their and transfer down there, they have a NCIS there and not have Avery uprooted. I mean I don't want you to go, please don't think that but we can't just assume Marty is willing to move his daughter here."

She has a point and it is one that had been on my mind for a year. I have an answer and it is one I have thought a lot about.

"You guys are my family too and I can't leave this team just yet but I also know Marty was thinking about it anyway. I just want them close by and in the same city, and I am hoping I can convince them that Los Angeles is a good place to live."

We end our night after that and the next day I talk to Hetty about Coleson, she tells me to accept him as a part of the team. And that there was nothing going on she had checked him out herself, but I still have that feeling like we are being watched.

So we watch him, something is going to happen I can feel it.

0000000000000000

Another one done the next one will have some answers about Coleson. And Nell and Eric find out too. st tiAb=very][


	7. Coleson's Plan

Hello everyone one, once again I do not own the show NCIS LA or the characters expect Avery and Coleson.

7777777777777777777777777

I spent the next two months trying to find a house that I liked and that Marty and Avery would enjoy while they were in town. Let me tell you it is hard to find a house that is perfect, I have lived in houses that were good enough.

And they've worked for me but this is different and it was slow going for a while. Some were too small and old, while others were too big and next to busy streets that had a lot of traffic.

But I finally found one that even I secretly loved. I told Sam and Kensi that it was just so Marty and Avery could have a nice place to stay. But really I love it, and it is next to the beach and even has a park down the road.

While still being apart from the other houses and with the least amount of doors and windows, so I will always know my exits.

Took me three months to find it and furnish it too with beds and chairs, things people generally have in their houses. And the whole time I have been keeping a close eye on Coleson too and the guy still hasn't done anything wrong.

Even Kensi is still having trouble finding fault with him and just settles with glaring at him and giving me knowing looks.

Nell and Eric's discreet search turned up nothing out of the ordinary or that we didn't already know from Coleson or Hetty. It is really frustrating when you know something is up and can't prove it.

So for the last three months we have worked well together and have found an unnatural sync, it hasn't been perfect. But we have made it work and we have tried to keep our dislike of Coleson to ourselves and be professional.

He hasn't asked anymore questions or tried fishing for information. No he just does his job and I know he knows we don't like him but he is good at not showing he knows.

He shows up early for work and leaves at a reasonable time, completes all paperwork and turns it in early. Jokes with the girls at the office and all those things people do that aren't trying guilty of anything.

So I find it weird when I show up this morning after office hours to find two cars here, granted it is Sunday and one am. But there should only be the night agents and some random left over car, not Nell and Coleson's car still in their same spots.

I send a quick text to Sam and Kensi telling them to get here, that paranoia is kicking in, something isn't right and I can' t place it.

I decide to take a quick look around and find the lights out expect for the lab Nell and Eric work out of. As I approach I can hear yelling and imminently know that it is Coleson, I pull out my gun just as Sam and Kensi come up behind me.

I give them a silent nod as we make our way up the stairs not making a sound. As we get closer I can hear Coleson demand that Nell open the personal files or he would shoot her. I round the corner just as he raises his gun.

"Stop Coleson."

He whips around now pointing his gun at me which is always better than at an innocent person. Sam stays to cover the exit as I walk toward Coleson and Kensi moves to make her way toward Nell.

Our eyes never leave Coleson, "Callen and friends what a nice surprise to see you here."

I can see his calculating his odds of escape and as I have already alerted Hetty by pushing the security button on the wall on the way up, so I know help is on the way. I just have to keep him talking, "What are you trying to do here?"

"Well, Callen I was trying to get your personal file so that I could complete my mission and get away from you people."

I knew it, next time I make Hetty listen to me and yes I know there will be a next time, there always is.

"You can't have it and I know Nell and Eric have this bad boy wired to the best systems and security," motioning to the computers next to me, "So how about we try for something else?"

He thinks about it as Kensi finally makes it to Nell and pulls her to stand behind her, shielding her just a little. Nell looks scared to death, after all it's not everyday someone you're supposed to trust tries to kill you.

"Fine, I know what I want to do while we wait for the backup I know you called." I see Nell carefully push a panic button hidden under the computer table. Hoping Coleson didn't see it I keep him talking so he doesn't feel the need to fire his gun.

"Okay, sounds like a plan what do you want to talk about?"

"Marty and Avery Deeks."

My face go white and I tense up so much I know everyone had noticed, and I stare at him hard. How does he know about them? Not even Hetty or Sam knew and they would know and the most noted would be Hetty.

Who know everything about everyone but this guy knew about them both. He goes on talking when he sees that I have turned to a statue and am in shock.

"Yeah, they came onto our radar about seven months ago. Single dad working in Chicago as a cop with a beautiful daughter and a dog named Monty. Oh I really love how you call them all the time to check in and invited them to stay with you."

I recover from my shock and now I am mad and I know I need to keep my anger under control if I want to find out what he knows.

"How did you find out about them?" I can see that Sam and Kensi were taken by surprise too and Nell is completely confused.

"My boss has his ways but I will tell you for fun, she found out you had gone to Chicago and no matter how hard she looked couldn't find you. So imagine her surprise when six months ago she is looking through some old news clippings. And sees you in the background standing next to a tall guy….."

I can hear noise from bellow and so does Coleson he still has his gun to me but I can't let him go, if I do I will never get anything from him. Sam moves to the door and pulls out his phone quietly telling someone to stay where they were.

"So you saw a picture with me and Marty in the background and asked around and found out who he was. Not hard considering he is a cop but then you dug in some more and I am going by the desperate search for my file you were unable to find anything out."

I can tell by his angered expression that I hit the nail on the head, "So you really know nothing and are trying to play a game well it's not going to work."

I make like I am about to back out of the room never turning from him so I see the shift in his eyes. "Indeed but don't you want to know what else I have."

"You have nothing that is why you tried to get Nell to give you my file, so my next question is how did you manage to get Nell up here anyway?"

He knows I called his bluff and is trying to figure a way out; he knew that he was onto something by my reaction to Marty and Avery's name. I am a seasoned agent I should know better but he caught me by surprise and now he is done.

"I called her and told her I sent the wrong file to the NYPD and asked her to come back and help me out, she really is too nice. Now I want to know why you came back here at one am, considering I have been watching you I know you don't do that."

I give him a very condescending smirk and motion toward the table where my badge lay. I had forgotten it when I was checking my ribs after the fall I took from that moving car. It was weighing on my pocket and I forgotten it and am I glad I did.

I offer no explanation to him as he glares down at my badge like it committed a federal offense against his mom. I reach my hand out and pick it up putting it back in my pocket; after all I wouldn't want to forget it again.

"How about we talk about you, who do you work for?"

He takes a deep breath as he looks at me and spends a few moments thinking. "Alright it's not like I am going to accomplish anything."

"I work for Carrie Ann Bennett, she runs all kinds of operations around the world and does very well. You apparently destroyed one of her businesses and killed her brother; she has been trying to find a way to get to you."

"So how do you fit in?" Sam has moved so he is just right to the door and as I have the same question I wait for Colson to answer.

"I was working out of D.C when she approached me and as I was in debt and not moving up the ladder like I should have been. Not to mention she was amazingly hot and giving I went to work for her, giving her information."

He stops and stares at me as if he were having a sudden thought before he shakes his head and gives me a cocky smile. "So when she needed someone on the inside here I transferred and finally got myself assigned to your team."

It explains a lot that I wasn't getting before like when Kensi and I went out to eat and I felt like we were being watched. His odd questions and perfect record he made sure he never got caught doing anything bad but it still leaves one question.

"Why did you need to steal my file tonight?"

"Now that is an interesting story one I shall save for a later time I think."

He is not going to tell me anything else; I nod to Sam who lets in the guy's waiting to come in and who not doubt heard it all. As Coleson is taken into custody I can't help but feel that things are not finished just yet.

"What are you thinking G?" Both Sam and Kensi came over to stand around me as my mind races to digest everything I've learned. I need to make sure Marty and Avery are all right and I need to talk to everyone.

They are my team, my family and the will have my back. "Let's get everyone together."

We break off to see that the work gets taken care of. Kensi takes Nell downstairs to be looked at by the medical team, while Sam sees to Coleson. While I make my way to Hetty and give her the rundown of the situation and what Coleson said.

"Well Mr. Callen I must apologize that I did not foresee this and that I did not listen to your concerns and those of the rest of your team. However, even I began to noticed that Bobby Coleson was a little too perfect and was not working well with your team."

I want to call Marty but it is only four am in Chicago, wow we had been in there almost an hour with Coleson. "I told Sam and Kensi we would have to talk about it and try and see if we can work it out, now seems like a good time."

Hetty steeples her fingers and nods her head, I see Eric come in and go check on Nell who is sitting in my chair. After everyone has almost cleared out we all sit around our desks and sit thinking about what had happened.

After talking with Hetty I went over and checked on Nell, she is a fighter and will be fine. It is almost six and we are starting to get tired, it took a while to make sure Coleson was under lock and key while doing damage control.

So here we are Nell still sitting at my desk with Sam and Kensi at theirs, Eric has pulled up a chair and is sitting next to Nell. While I am sitting on the corner of Sam's desk, once Hetty joins up opting to take a chair from another desk we begin.

"Nell what happened?"

"Coleson called me and said he sent the wrong file to the NYPD and needed to find out who he accidently sent it to. He had always been nice and I hadn't gone to bed yet so I thought why not help him out."

Eric puts a comforting on her shoulder as she chokes up remembering the confutation a few hours ago. "As soon as I walked in he put a gun to my back and told me to pull up Callen's file, which was about ten minutes before you guys walked in."

That matches up with up Coleson said at least it is a start, I am about to mention his boss when Nell stops me with a question. "Callen who are Marty and Avery?"

I knew Eric and Nell were the last to know out of everyone here and I did feel bad about that. They have been great assets to the team but I guess I was under this illusion that the less people I told the less danger they would be in.

Clearly I have been proven wrong, "Marty is my brother and Avery is his daughter."

If it weren't so early and we had just been in a hostage situation a few hours ago with two of our own I would have laughed at the looks on their faces. "What?"

"When I went to Chicago last year I found out I had a brother and niece living there. Over the last year we have become close and he is planning to come here in a month for his vacation with Avery."

I see understanding in Nell's eyes as she remembers the comment about me and a man in a photo. Eric however still looks very lost and I take a deep breath and decide to give them the whole story like I did for Sam, Kensi and Hetty.

Almost an hour later I have reached the end and they are shocked to say the least. Once I got started I couldn't stop myself and I found I was smiling while telling a story or sharing lots of details which is something I never do.

"Wow, Callen I had no idea." Nell nods her head in agreement at Eric's statement while trying to hide a yawn which Hetty sees. "Alright go home everyone and get some sleep I want your reports by tomorrow."

We all slowly stand up and gather what little we brought; Hetty is the first to go telling me to put in some time off so she can approve it for when Marty and Avery visit. "Not the whole two weeks I understand you would go crazy but maybe a couple days."

Kensi is next telling me to let her know when the cook out is and what to bring, I had completely forgotten about that. I will worry about it later I still have a month after all and I still need to buy food.

Eric comes over next with Nell, "I'm glad you finally found some family Callen." I have to smile at Nell she is sweat when she wants to be.

"Thanks."

She and Eric share a look like want to say something else but either doesn't know how or are worried about what I will say.

"We just wanted to tell let you know if you want we can do a sweep online, very low key and undetectable to make sure no one is watching them in any way electronically."

I don't know what to say to that I really don't know how to answer them. "Let me ask Marty and see what he says."

Giving me a smile they both leave, I wait a full minute before I can't take it anymore. "What?!"

"Nothing…it's just nice to see you asking permission before agreeing to anything." I turn to look at Sam with a 'really' expression in my face and wait for him to explain.

"Two years ago you wouldn't have thought twice about telling them yes and you never would have asked permission. Don't get me wrong it's a good change and I think they are really good for you man, I think they are making you more human."

Sam always had the power to see things in a different way than what I wanted to admit so I did the only thing I could think of. "Whatever, man go home."

I walk away from him as he laughs at me and shake my head, asking myself how did that guy become my best friend?

On my way home I deem it safe enough to call. He picks up on the second ring, "G what's up?"

He sounds tired and my big brother protective instincts kick in, so I cover it up in a 'were just guys' kind of way. Man that didn't even make sense to me man I must be more tired than I thought.

"You sound bad bro everything okay over there?" I hear people in the background and sirens.

"Yeah we caught a double murder last night I have been up for almost twenty four hours since I never got any sleep after I put Avery to bed." Hearing him yawn makes me want to yawn to which makes me remember the reason for my call.

So I tell him about Coleson and what he thought he knew and about his boss telling him to keep a look out for anything odd or new. "G I have done this before you know."

"Yeah I know but better safe than sorry, oh and before I forget two of our tech people said they can do a discreet search online and see if anyone is looking to closely at you."

"Yeah wouldn't hurt…. I got to go I have another body."

I am finally pulling into my new driveway when we finally hang up; I hope he gets some sleep soon before he falls out. Maybe it's genetic because I don't sleep much either, I will call him back in a few hours and make sure he takes a nap.

3333333333333333333333333333 33333

Bad Coleson doing that to Nell. Hope you enjoyed it I thought it turned out pretty well. Marty and avery will be coming to LA soon. Peace.


	8. Carrie Ann Bennett

Hello everyone, once again I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. It's almost time for Deeks and Avery to come to LA.

44444444444444444444444

I called Marty the next day to check on him; after all I knew what a triple homicide can do to you. And that's without a young child to take care of too, thankfully he had slept and eaten when I called. We talk for over an hour and I found I didn't want to get off the phone with him.

"G, really I'm fine. We have a suspect and I have gotten some sleep, stop worrying about me." I can hear him moving around his apartment and I find I like the sound. It will take some getting used to when they come to LA but at the same time I look forward to it.

"I know I was just checking." I slowly make my way to my desk, now that the team knows about Marty and Avery I feel like I can talk in front of them. I sit down and nod to Sam as I listen to Marty telling me about his new next door neighbor.

"She seems nice enough and doesn't mind Monty." This has me a little concerned, a new neighbor right after Coleson but Marty doesn't seem too concerned about it. So, I tell him that and what I think but it, and it only serves to make him angry.

"All I'm saying Marty is that you should be a little more concerned with your surroundings, and with this threat from Coleson and his boss you can't be too careful. "

I feel like I am making sense and looking out for my family but Marty sees it differently, "More concerned? Are you kidding me G, are you implying that not only do I not know what I am doing as a cop? But also I am such a bad judge of character that I would let someone dangerous near my daughter?"

That is not what I meant at all, I can tell I have made him angry and I am not sure how to fix it. "That's not how I meant it Marty, I just want you guys to be safe and until we find Coleson's boss anyone could be out to get you."

There is silence on the phone for a minute before I hear the very calm and controlled voice of Marty speak. "I can take care of myself G, I have been doing it for a long time and I will continue to do it. Now Avery is up do you want to talk to her?"

"Yes." I want to say something that will fix whatever had just happened but I don't know what. Since we meet we haven't yet had a fight, a sibling sparing match if you would. And since I have never had a sibling before I don't know what to do or what this fight will do to our still growing relationship.

"Uncle Callen! I missed you!" I have to smile at that Avery is always happy to talk to me and tells me how much she misses me. "I miss you too Avery, how have you been?"

I smile to myself as she goes on about school and a girl named Laura in her class, who just moved to Chicago. I got to hear about how her Barbie and Ken doll got married, it must be nice to have that childlike happy feeling all the time.

"Did you hear me Uncle Callen?" No I hadn't but I know she will repeat her question.

"No sorry sweetheart." I see Sam working on his paperwork and I nod to Kensi as she sits at her desk. Sam mouths Avery's name and Kensi nods in understanding as I finally hear what Avery originally said.

"I asked if you like brownies." I am slightly confused what brownies have to do with anything, then again I am talking to a small child. "Sure, I like brownies why?" I hear Marty in the background telling Avery it's time to go and her jumping down from her chair.

I can see Marty in my head shaking his head at her and telling her no jumping from the chairs. "Okay, love you Uncle Callen I got to goes, Daddy said I can hold Monty's leash all by myself."

I wait for Marty to get back on the phone like he usually does but Avery tells me bye and hangs up. It takes her a couple of tries, most likely due to the fact because she is five and hasn't had much practice hanging up a cell phone.

Once I hang up too I feel sad and disappointed, I sit my phone on my desk and slowly open my files. Still thinking about what I said to Marty and how angry he sounded. I can't stop thinking about it, I get that he thought I was implying he couldn't protect Avery.

Not what I meant in the least but he sounded very angry about it; I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't talk to me for a couple of days. And what if he changes his mind about coming to LA for his vacation with Avery?

"G? You okay there?" Sam asks once I have been staring at the same page for a good ten minutes. I look at him and tell him my customary answer. "I'm fine." He lets in go for now but I know I will be hear him asking again.

We spend the rest of the day trying to find Coleson's boss, Carrie Ann Bennet is a very hard person to find. Coleson refuses to give us any more information on her and whoever she is, it's going to take a lot of work to find her.

After running every search, calling every agency and trying every criminal contact we have worked with over our careers. We found nothing at all and truthfully it was getting a bit frustrating, but by the end of the day we finally called it a night.

"Hey G how about a beer?" I look at him as I pick up my bag; I recognized his question for what it was. An attempt to get me alone so we could talk about earlier and I am again thankful Sam is my partner, "Sure, want to come over my place and have a look around too?"

"Cool." We part ways in the parking lot; I know it will be at least an hour before Sam will show up. It will be the first time he will see my new place, I finally got all the furniture in place and I even did a little light grocery shopping the other day.

I pull out a couple of beers when I hear Sam pull into the driveway and come up the drive. I give him a beer and we actually sit at the kitchen table, it amazing this is the first I have ever owned. As we sit and drink I think back to all those months ago when I first told him about what I found in Chicago.

"So what happened earlier when you were talking to Marty?" That's what I love and hate about Sam, he doesn't mess around and he sees right through your defenses.

"Since the threat with Coleson and his boss I feel like I need to protect them and I know we are in different states but I wanted him to make sure to pay extra attention of what's going on around him." It makes sense to me but I still don't know where I went wrong when I spoke to him.

"That makes sense G, so what happened after that?" I tell him how our talk went and how Marty went from happy to angry in seconds. While I am at a loss, Sam looks like he has it all figured out and is looking like I should know it too.

"G, I know you want them to be safe and I want that too, but you and Marty came from to different homes and backgrounds. And while you share blood the difference in your home life made him a different man."

I knew that, I grew up alone going from foster care home to foster care home, never making friends and becoming a cold isolated person. I joined covert agencies and became an agent for my country, always alone and always in the background.

Where Marty was raised by a loving mother and had lots of friends, was social and was almost never alone. He grew up and had girlfriends and eventually fell in love and had a beautiful daughter. He wanted to protect others and his daughter so he became a cop, we were indeed very different.

"I can tell by the way you talk to him and Avery that you love them a lot, and they love you too. But he is a single dad who works as a cop in a major city; he has been doing this by his self for a long time. He properly thinking you thought he couldn't handle it."

Now that it has been said that makes sense, in a small way at least but it still leaves me a little confused. "I know he can do that Sam, it still doesn't tell me why he got so angry?"

Sam shakes his head and grabs two more beers before sitting back down, "Okay allow me to explain it to you in a way that you will understand." I glare at him as he uses his 'I am Sam, so I know everything voice'.

"Please Sam do that."

"How would you feel if you find out after you have been up for 24 hours that your brother was in a hostage situation with an agent who not only was on your brother's team but was supposed to have his back? Then how would you feel if said brother who is an ex-CIA agent and a current legend in NCIS tells you all the things he might be doing wrong?"

I listen to him and it all makes sense, of course that is why he got angry at me. He thought I didn't think he could protect Avery or keep an eye on his surroundings. I am about to say something but Sam isn't finished yet and I wait to hear the rest.

"He was likely still worried about you and tired from working his triple homicide, while watching everyone around him and Avery. I am willing to bet that he is angrier with himself than you G, call him tomorrow."

I sit and think about it as Sam gets up and makes his way to the door, as I hear the door open Sam calls back, "Nice place G." That makes me smile considering I only bought it for my family to live in for two weeks.

I spend the rest of the night thinking about what Sam said and find that it all makes sense. I am about to call Marty when my phone rings, its Hetty telling me they have a lead on Bennett. Once I finally reach the OPS center I find the team already there and waiting.

"Mr. Callen you have arrived, let's begin shall we. One of our contacts finally recognized the name Carrie Ann Bennett from his dealing in the underground world of guns and drugs. She is an arms dealer who is very successful in Europe and the Middle East." Hetty explains to us.

Eric pulls up a picture of a pretty lady in her thirties with long brown hair and tan skin. She does not look familiar but the man next to her does, I killed him about five years ago. His name is Jeremy Cain he was in charge of a small drug ring out of California, it did very well under his command.

Now that I see them right next to each other I can see the family traits in their features. Now what Coleson said makes sense, but that was five years ago. Why is she coming after me now, and why did she work so hard to identify Marty.

We spend the rest of the day digging up everything we could about her and her operation. By the end of the day we managed to find out a lot, of course we weren't sure how true some of it was. Marty still hadn't called by the time I got home and it was too late to call him.

After identifying Bennett we went to see Coleson in prison, to see what else we could get out of him.

"Ahh, well what a pleasant surprise." Coleson smiles at us as we enter the interrogation room, he looks like everything is great and only going to get better. I don't like it, the way he is acting it doesn't sit well with me.

"Coleson." I stand next to the wall while Sam leans by the door; it forces Coleson to pick who he needs to look at and gives us an advantage.

"So, what did you boys want to talk about, must be important or you wouldn't have come all the way out here to see me." I notice his eyes don't leave me as he speaks so I start the questioning.

"I want to know everything about Carrie Ann Bennett." I don't move or ask anything else, I have been doing this long enough to know I don't have to and if I keep it simple the more they want to share. "She is 35 from New York and wants you dead."

We spend the next three hours getting all kinds of information and by the time we leave I have this feeling I can't shake. "Feel like we got that information to easy Sam?" I have been an agent a long time and I have never had someone break so easy and since he wouldn't talk two days ago I get an very unsettled feeling.

"Yeah I do." Eric, Nell and Kensi have gone through most of the information by the time we get back and have found it all to be true. "Why would he just give up his boss like that?" Ask Kensi and that's when Coleson's cheery mood comes to mind.

Fifteen minutes later I have my answer, "Coleson is dead." By the time the day is over the prison tells us Coleson was killed by another inmate in the food line and no they don't know why. The rest if that day and the next couple of days are dead ends on Bennett.

So when Thursday rolls around and I realized I haven't talked to Marty yet I feel like a horrible brother. Deciding now or never I go to one of the deserted hallways and call him for the first time in days. I feel nervous about what will happen, I remember what Sam said but I am still new to having a brother.

I love them I do or I wouldn't have bought a house, so they could have a place to stay. Or call them several times a week just to say hi or check in but I do and I don't want Marty to feel like I don't think he can handle himself. Ah man this brother stuff is hard and the phone has been ringing for a full minute.

I hang up and make my way back to my desk, "All good G?" I want to tell Sam that all is well but it's not. And my phone rings before I can answer anyway, not knowing who it is and not thinking it is Marty I hit the speaker button and answer.

"Callen." I can hear a lot of noise in the background and finally look at the screen and saw Marty's name when I hear his voice. "G? Sorry I missed your call Avery's friends mom was on the phone telling me about some school party."

Kensi stops what she is doing to listen as does Sam, "No problem is everything okay?" Lame but I don't know what else to say. "Yeah, I need to grab a file can you entertain Avery for a minute?"

"Yeah." I hear Marty handing the phone over before Avery comes on the line asking why I haven't called. I see Kensi and Sam smiling at the little girl as Hetty comes into the room. "Sorry I was working how is your Barbie?"

Just like I had hopped she gets distracted with telling all about her Barbie's marriage and best friend, but she won't be distracted forever. "I wanted to call you but daddy said I wasn't allowed because you were working or sleeping and we should not call late at night."

Yes I remember Marty mentioning something about setting up times she was allowed to call. "It's all right."

"Daddy's back he wants to talk to you love you!" I couldn't get out a response before she is off the line. I decide this part needs to be private and go back into the hallway. "G?"

"Hey, I wanted to tell you I am sorry about the last time we talked." When I get interrupted I am surprised, "No I am sorry, I was tired and worried about you and that Coleson guy I took it out on you. I wanted to call sooner but I was working my case and it was always the wrong time."

"Call me whenever you need." I am glad Sam was right and I feel a lot better too. "Okay, so what happened with that guy anyway?"

As I hear Avery in the background I tell him about Bennett and everything Coleson told us before he died, and how we have once again reached a dead end. We talk for a good twenty minutes before he has to go and we hang up but not before I make sure to get his arrival day to LA.

When I get back to my desk everyone is waiting for me. "They sounded like great people Callen." I give Kensi a small smile before I get back to work, I can't wait for the to get here it will be a long couple of weeks.

77777777777777777777777777777777

All done I am thinking the next one will have Marty and Avery coming to LA. Hope you enjoyed it. Peace.


	9. Finally!

Hello, I do not own NCIS LA or the awesome characters.

And I have no idea how long the flight process is so I am just going to go with a long time.

4444444444444444444444444444444444

As a former CIA agent and current NCIS agent I will never admit to being nervous, about anything or anyone. I have stood with a gun to my face in a room with a bomb and bleeding hostages and never once let on to being nervous.

Maybe that's where my 'lone ranger never scared of anything' reputation came from, but today I am nervous.

It is finally the day before Marty and Avery are due to fly in and I will admit to myself, that I am a little nervous. I spent the last couple of weeks trying to find Bennett with no luck, with every lead a dead end. We were forced to move on to newer more pressing cases, but I never stopped thinking about it.

I have been staring at this file on my desk for the last twenty minutes and I am getting absolutely nowhere. I have fooled Kensi pretty well, I think, but Sam is not falling for it. I can feel his eyes coming back to me again and I give up the pretense of working.

I still have a ton of things to do before they get here and I don't know where to start. I could really use some coffee, as I was about to go and grab what passes for coffee in the break room Hetty steps into our little area.

"Since today has been slow and all your paperwork has been caught up why don't you three leave early today." We just stare at her, Hetty rarely lets us leave early for anything and to say we are shocked is an understatement.

"Hetty why are you letting us leave early?" It never hurts to ask and as team leader I am the one that has to do it. Even as we all slowly begin to gather our things and stand up, "Mr. Callen I am at liberty to allow whoever I want to leave early and with Mr. Deeks and his daughter coming tomorrow I also know you need the extra time."

And with that she walks out leaving me there with my mouth open, she is right I am not ready at all. As we reach our cars I slow down to let Sam and Kensi catch up to get out what they having been silently talking about.

"Callen do you want some help getting everything ready for Marty and Avery?" Kensi is looking at me with those dark puppy dog eyes and I want to say no, but I also have no idea where to start and we are a team.

"Sure, I just have to do a few things to get ready." I simply state as Eric and Nell walk outside and up to us, I am guessing also wanting to help. "What do you have left?" I was right they want to help and as much as I want to keep this private and Marty and Avery to myself I know that's not fair.

"Well, I need to go grocery shopping and hook up the TV and clean out the bedroom that Marty will be sleeping in." I am thinking that it is not a lot and I will be done in no time but from the looks on my teams faces I can now tell I was just lying to myself.

"What are you serious G?"

"Yes." I mentally calculate what I need to do, it is 4 so I should get started now.

"Okay, so I will start on the bedroom and clean it out." Kensi states putting her bag in her car but before I can say anything else Nell is speaking. "Yeah and Eric and I can set up the TV and all then help Kesni with the bedroom."

I want to tell them I can do it but at the same time I know I need a little help. When I see Kesni switch keys with Sam I get a little confused and then way confused and a little concerned when he gives mine to Nell.

"We are going to take Kensi's car shopping because it is bigger and I am assuming you have no food at all. Kensi is going to drive my car to your house and Nell is driving yours. Now let's gets going were burning daylight."

We drive to the store in silence, as nervous as I am I can't wait until they get here. Avery called a few hours ago to tell me they were getting ready and to make sure I didn't forget them. Considering she said it five times I really think she thought I was going to forget like I could do that.

Once in the store I get a cart and look around, what does one get for a family to eat? Sam pushes my shoulder, "Come on G." He puts in some water, bread, and juice, "So what do you want to get?"

"I don't know Sam I have never done this before." I look at him like he is crazy; I have never had to grocery shop like this before. I have always got what I needed and I did it fast, "Maybe I should get the basics and go from there?"

Nodding his head we go through the store and get eggs and sandwich meats when my phone rings. I smile when I look down and motion Sam over, "Hello Avery."

"Uncle Callen how did you know it was me?" I smile as I hear Avery's surprised voice, Sam silently laughs at her, apparently she hasn't heard of caller ID just yet.

"I know everything, now why are you calling you're supposed to be getting on a plane to come here?" I know by this point they must be at least leaving for the airport if they are not already there. I hear what can only be a sigh of a small child on the other end before she tells me.

"I missed you Uncle Callen and I wanted to tell you not to forget us." I shake my head as Sam puts butter and milk in the cart, man people eat a lot.

"Avery, I will not forget you. Where is daddy at anyway?" As soon as the word daddy leaves my mouth a very nice looking lady comes around the corner and gives me a weird look, what a grown man isn't allowed to say the word daddy on his phone in the middle of a public store?

"Right here, did you want to talk to him?" I can hear her moving around as I tell her yes. I can also hear her when she yells into the phone to her dad, that girl has got a set of pipes on her.

"G?" Marty sounds tired and he should be traveling to another state with a small child and a dog on a plane.

"Hey, everything alright?"

"Yeah, sorry she has been calling you so much but she is nervous about the plane and having Monty where she can't see him. And she insists on making sure you won't forget us, but other than that we are good to go."

We talk some more as Sam and I fill up the cart, twenty minutes later I have a full cart of food, Marty told me to get a few things and he would get anything else when he got here. We get in line at the checkout and begin putting our items on the belt.

"Avery is afraid that I am going to forget to pick them up at the airport." I tell Sam about my talk with Avery. "I could tell, and now at least they will be here tomorrow and we will be able to finally meet them."

I get the meaning behind his words and I am silently unsure at what to say. I know Sam is a little hurt that even after telling him and finding out about my new family, that he hasn't meet or talked to Marty."

But I guess I still have this strong will to protect them and I guess I want to keep them to myself. Sam is right tomorrow my team and my most consistent family will meet my new family, I hope it goes well and we won't be working the whole time.

"Yes, did you want to come to the airport with me?"

Sam looks surprised at my offer as we load the food in Kensi's SUV but nods and tells me he will be there. It takes twenty minutes to get back to my house, once we get the food inside and put away we go to find everyone else.

Eric and Nell are cleaning up the backyard, which I hadn't even thought of. I wave them over as it getting late and offer dinner. "And thanks for cleaning up the backyard I hadn't thought of that."

Nell gives me a smile as Eric goes inside with Sam, "No problem and we got the TV and internet hooked up and yes you did need WIFI according to Hetty."

I laugh with her as I go in search of Kensi, who comes out of the spare bedroom. "All done?"

"Yes, your place is good to go." I take a look in the room and it is spotless, all the boxes have been removed and floor swept. As we head back to the kitchen I find that I am glad I have my team here with me.

I would have taken forever to get it all done, we make sandwiches and drink beer at the table. Around nine everyone starts to leave and I head to bed. I think about what tomorrow and I find I can't wait, I have missed them.

I never got the chance to go back and see them; instead I called them regularly and text messages. But tomorrow they will be here and we will get to have fun like we did in Chicago.

Sam arrives nice and early with coffee, "Ready to go?" I grab my jacket and we head out but not before I grab the doll off the counter. Seeing it in my hand when I get into his car Sam just smiles at me, forcing me to glare back at him, this choice of gift still makes me feel indifferent.

I know she will love it but at the same time I have never given a doll to my niece before, or anyone else for that matter. I have no idea how she will react to it, or Marty, will he be okay with me giving it to her?

"Relax G, she will love it. Why are you so nervous about giving it to her?"

I give a sigh as I look down at the doll, "I have never had anyone to give a gift to before and small children are in my opinion are harder to please."

Giving me a very Sam like eye roll that would have made Kensi proud he parks the car at the airport. "From what you have said and what I have heard and seen you don't have to worry about her not liking it. Now their plane lands in an hour, how about we head in?"

I leave the doll in the back seat, I love Avery but I am a grown man I will not walk through an airport with a doll in my hand. We spend the next hour walk through the airport and people watching, the hour went by very quickly.

Soon they were calling the flights to land and we made our way to the door so they would see us. I can't believe they are finally here and will be for two weeks, Marty could use a break and I really want to see them in person.

We watched as people began to exit the plane and I kept an eye out for my brother and his daughter. The crowd was thinning out when I heard a very loud call, one that made many people stop and look before smiling at the owner of said voice.

"Uncle Callen you didn't forget us!" I saw my excited niece run toward me and into my arms as I crouched down to meet her. She gave me a hug and a loud kiss on my check, "I missed you Uncle Callen a whole bunch."

Giving me another hug this time resting her head on my shoulder with a yawn. "I missed you too; did you have fun on the plane?" I see Marty walk up at a much slower pace than his daughter.

"Yeah, we went up in the air and I looked out the window and saw clouds and the plane was bumpy but daddy said that was okay and then we went down again." To a small child it sounded like a fun trip but going by Marty's face it was a long one.

"Hey, you look tired?"

"Yeah well traveling with a 5 year old is no walk in the park." He gives his daughter a loving look before looking back at me. "But daddy we didn't go to a park, we was on a plane remember?"

We laugh at her confusion before Avery notices Sam standing next to me and stares at him, not sure what to make of him.

"Sorry Sam, Sam this is my brother Marty and my niece Avery." Introducing them, he shakes Marty's hand and waves at Avery, man it felt nice to say it out loud. And going by the look on his face Marty didn't mind the introduction. "Guys this is my partner Sam."

"What's a partner?" Avery asks in a small voice, still a little unsure of Sam. "Well I am a cop like your dad and Sam here backs me up so I don't get hurt." Not sure how to explain partners to a child but I think that was close enough.

"Like Mr. Mike?" Looking at her dad for confirmation, Mike? That name does not sound familiar. "Yeah baby, like Mr. Mike", seeing the confusion on my face, "Mike is my new partner."

She seems to think about it before deciding Sam is cool enough and reaches out for a hug. Since she almost jumps from my arms into his I have a little scare I am going to drop her. She hugs Sam and gives him a kiss on the check too, a friendly kid.

"Alright, as much as I am enjoying the inside of this lovely airport I would like to venture into the sun." Marty states as he steers us toward the door before Avery gets upset in Sam's arms.

"But daddy we can't leave Monty!" She is starting to tear up and I panic a little, she has only been here ten minutes and she is already upset, "I haven't forgotten him, why don't I get him and our bags and Uncle Callen can take you outside?"

She thinks about it before turning her puppy dog eyes to her dad, "Promise?" Holding out her pinky finger, smiling he promises her with a pinky swear and I take her from Sam.

As we walk outside she tells me all about the trip and how excited she is, she won't let me leave the side walk until her dad gets there but she still seems excited. Twenty minutes later Sam comes out with the bags and stops next to us.

"Mr. Sam you left daddy." She gives his a very mean look, no leaves her daddy. He smiles at her when she says that, already in love with her.

"I didn't leave him he went to get Monty and I brought your bags out here." She rubs her eyes the flight must have really worn her out. Finally, Marty comes out with Monty and we make our way to Sam's car and place the bags inside.

"I hope you are okay with Monty in your car Sam?" I hadn't thought about that but Sam had, "It's no problem Deeks he will be fine."

I set Avery down on the ground after all she was getting heavy and open the door and I am surprised to hear her squeal. Looking down at her I see she is already in the car holding the doll I got for her in the backseat.

"Is she for me Uncle Callen?" Wow Sam was right she loved the doll it feels like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. "Yup, I got it just for you." He smiles at me and hugs to her chest as Monty gets in the backseat and licks her face, happy to see her after the long trip.

"What do you say?" Marty asks as he looks in through the door at his daughter who is now wide awake. "Thank you Uncle Callen, what is her name?"

Name I have to name her too, that is out of my league. Sam chuckles as we get into the car, Marty buckling Avery into the booster seat and sitting next to her. "I don't know what do you want to call her?"

She seems to think about that as the adults talk about the trip and what we plan to do while they are in town. We are almost to the house when Avery decided to speak up, "Daddy I don't knows what to name her."

He looks down at her and the doll before smoothing down her hair with his hand. "How about Emily?"

She looks up at her dad and back at the doll before agreeing, "Yes, princess Emily Deeks." We smile at that she is too cute. We pull into my driveway to see Hetty's car, man we better not have to work.

Everyone exits the car as Hetty steps forward. "Ah Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna I was hoping you would be returning soon."

"Yeah, Hetty this is my brother Marty and his daughter Avery." Marty and Hetty shake hands, "It is finally nice to meet you I have heard a great deal about you two." Marty doesn't know what to say but he smiles and pulls out the charm.

"You too."

Avery seeing her dad shake hands decides she is going to do it too. "I'm Avery and this is princess Emily Deeks and that's Monty he is our dog." Smiling at the little girl Hetty says hello.

"I just wanted to inform you Mr. Callen you have the next three days off, no arguments. I will see you again at the barbeque I assume, have a good day."

"Nice lady I like her." Marty states before ushering her sleepy daughter inside.

Sam and I share a look before laughing it is going to be a fun two weeks.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Finally they are here yay let me know what you think I have reached a writer's block on this one. But the fun has not ended here till next time.


	10. Family Time

Hello all I do not own NCIS LA or the super awesome characters except Avery. Time for the super fun and cuteness.

I just made up a super sandwich because I was hungry I have no idea if it is real.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555

Sam and I follow Marty and Avery inside with some of their bags before making another trip to get the rest. I smile when I hear Marty and Avery talking and I find I don't want it to end, I love the feel of having my family in the same house as me.

"Guys you already got everything we would have helped." Marty and a now wide awake Avery come into the room with a very happy Monty close behind.

"It's no problem, so are you guys hungry?" Not that I know how to cook but I do have food so we have a pretty good head start on a meal already. I don't have to see Sam to know he is smirking at my offer, as does Marty and I don't appreciate being laughed at.

"Sure, how about some grilled cheeses? Sam would you like one?"

"That would be great as long as G isn't cooking." When Avery isn't looking I hit him in the arm before following the Deeks clan into my kitchen. Marty is pulling a bunch of pans and food out, I want to tell him to ask if he doesn't know where everything is.

But I don't even know where everything is, so no go on that one.

"Who is G, Mr. Sam?" Avery is standing next to us with Princess Emily seeming very confused. Then I remember she calls me Uncle Callen, she might not know my first name is G.

"That is my first name, most people call me Callen." She seems to think about it for a minute, all the while staring up at me and Sam. Before deciding that it was a good enough answer and turns to her dad, "Daddy we need to walk Monty, so he doesn't pee on the floor."

Sam covers his laugh with a cough and I turn for a drink so she doesn't see me laughing at her, while Marty just stop buttering the bread with a thoughtful look.

"You're right we need to do that." She runs and gets Monty's leash but before I can speaks Sam beats me to it and I send him a grateful look. "Why don't I go with her and you two work on the sandwiches?"

Marty looks skeptical but nods and I know it is only because he is my partner that he is being allowed to take Avery anywhere alone. I smile to myself and think I love the fact my brother is willing to trust Sam with his only daughter.

"Avery, can Mr. Sam take you to walk Monty?" She gets a thoughtful look before switching her gaze between us. Avery is a very smart girl and I can see her mind working, this girl could be a doctor or lawyer.

"Do I still gets to hold Monty's leash?" She stands by Monty with her head down a little looking all sad and heartbroken if she doesn't get to hold the leash.

"Why don't you two talk it over?" I grab Marty a beer so I don't have to look at Sam, who I know is melting faster than ice cream on a hot summer day. "I think I can live with that."

Happy, once again two of my favorite people leave and I am once again alone with my brother. I watch him put the bread in the pan and then I got confused. This was no grilled cheese I have ever seen before, he was putting tomatoes, lettuce and onions on them in between the cheese.

"Don't turn your nose up at my sandwiches or I will let you starve." I laugh as I look up at him to see him smirking at me.

"Why exactly are you putting tomatoes and lettuce on your grilled cheese sandwiches?" When he flips the sandwiches I go and grab some plates to put the sandwiches on. When he is done I set the plates on table and grab some chips.

"I couldn't get Avery to eat her vegetables for a while, so I went and made myself a sandwich with all the fixings. She was hungry and I guess because I wasn't making her eat it, she wanted to try it."

He laughs at the memory and I find myself jealous that I wasn't there with them. That I wasn't there supporting Marty when Mia was pregnant and there with him when she was born. Somehow he ended up with someone else another woman who raised him, who he calls mom.

"And she loved it, wanted me to make her one after she ate half of mine. Now she won't eat a regular one unless I fix it up for her." I can imagine little Avery eating her dads sandwich before declaring she wanted her own.

"Well, it looks good." He looks at me like I just said the weirdest thing ever. "Of course they are, I made them."

Before I can respond Avery runs with Monty following right behind her into the kitchen squealing. "Daddy, you made my favorite right?"

She pulls herself into a chair before stopping at her dads look, giving a big sigh she walk toward the sink to wash her hands. "Come on Mr. Sam we got to wash our hands."

Sam just raises his eyebrows at us before going over and washing his hands with Avery. Laughing to his-self he responds to Avery's answer. "Yes, baby I made this one just for you." Pointing to her seat pulling it out for her, she walks back over to eat.

As Marty gets Avery settled I turn to Sam and find him looking at me with an odd look. Going over to the counter with him I wait for him to speak, Sam is the kind of guy that knows how to slam something important into your head without a trying.

"I know I just meet her but that little girl is something," I nod as I look over to see Marty and Avery having what looks to be a serious discussion about if princess eat carrots.

"I know I wish I was there for them when she was born. I don't know what I am going to do when they leave and go back to Chicago, I know they have only been here for a few hours but I don't want them to leave."

Sam gives me a knowing look when Avery looks up and sees us by the counter, "Uncle Callen, comes get a sandwich or daddy will eat all of them." She looked very serious, like Marty was just going to eat all the sandwiches.

"I am, don't worry about me." Satisfied that we were coming she goes back to her sandwich as Marty rolls his eyes at her daughter.

Before I can move Sam grabs my arm, "The whole time we were walking Monty she kept talking about spending time with her Uncle Callen and how happy she was that they got to visit. I can tell you love them and they love you too, it is going to be hard when they go."

Giving him a look that clearly said I know exactly how hard it will be, I go over and sit to have lunch with my family. I remember what it felt like leaving them in Chicago and I know this time will be harder.

Once we finish eating lunch and are cleaning up I see Avery's eyes getting low, I make eye contact with Marty and he nods. "Avery, why don't we check out your room?"

"But Uncle Callen I'm not tired." I smile that she caught on so quickly and take her hand leading her toward the room I created just for her, and not just a room where she would be sleeping for two weeks, a room that was hers and I was never going to remove.

Her room is a bright pink and covered in monkeys and flowers, with dolls and a giant bed in the middle. She squealed when she saw it and turned to give me a hug, "Is it really my room?"

"Yes, it will be here for you no matter what." I promise her we can look it over later and get whatever she wants for it later. Once I finally get her into the bed and asleep I sigh with relief, this kid is the most amazing thing to happen to me.

I sense Marty before he speaks, "This is awesome G, she is never going to want to leave now." I relax when I see he is smiling against the door jam.

"Sorry, I couldn't stop myself." I close the door partway and we make our way back to the kitchen to find Sam.

"Thanks for walking Monty with her Sam." Sam just laughs and tells him no problem.

"She is a great kid, real polite and nice too. Told me we could share the leash, I must say you did a great job with her." I see Marty smile as he turns away probably a little embarrassed, "It wasn't easy but I am glad she turned out so well behaved."

After shaking hands with Marty and telling him he will be back for the BBQ, I walk him to the door. We stand outside his car for a good ten minutes lost in thought before he speaks.

"You should bring it up." I look at him confused before it comes back to me and what I said to him during our talk about my brother. Looking back at the house I feel unsettled but I know this is something that has been on my mind for a while.

"I know, but I am worried about his response. Chicago has been his home for a while now and he has a job and friends there. Not to mention Avery, I don't think he will take kindly to me wanting him to move here."

I didn't say it but I can tell he got my message and is not at all happy about it, but being my best friend he just wants to support me.

"You thinking about moving to Chicago?" I shrug as I lean against the side of his car and look at the bright sky. "I don't know Sam, they are the only family I have and as much I love it here with NCIS and the team. I just don't think I can handle them leaving again."

I continue to voice my thoughts now that I have said them and have someone willing to listen. "I could ask them to stay and move here, maybe get him to join NCIS or LAPD but I don't know how to bring it up."

"I don't know G but you have three days off, go and enjoy them and have some fun with the two of them. But don't wait till the last minute either, you call me if you need anything."

I nod as he gets into the car stopping the door from closing, "BBQ this weekend, spread the word."

Nodding he drives off and I wonder who will show up tomorrow under some pretense just to meet Avery and Marty. I find that I don't mind and I hope they take it as well as Sam, now what does one need to have a BBQ anyway.

"You good, you were out there for a while?" Marty is sitting on the couch watching some cop show; when he sees my look he just laughs and turns the volume down. "Yeah, we were just finalizing the get together for this weekend."

"Good I can't wait to meet everyone." I really need to work on my blank face because he just stops and looks at me with a knowing look.

"They are going to casually drop by over the next few days I take it?"

Even if I didn't have the DNA to prove it, I could tell this guy is my brother no one has ever read me so easily before. "They really want to meet you, not to mention I didn't exactly give them a whole lot of information when I told them a couple of months ago."

That causes Marty's eyebrows to go up making me realize what I just admitted. "So how exactly did you manage to keep us a secret from your team, your family of super-secret agents?"

Happy that he is not mad at me I tell him about keeping them hidden from everyone. And how I was worried someone would come after them, until one day I realized someone would come after me.

"I was worried if I died you would have no else to look out for you, so I told Sam, we sat in my empty apartment against the wall. After he knew I didn't want to keep this deep dark secret, so I slowly told my team about you."

He doesn't say anything as I speak and that worries me but I continue on, "They would ask questions and I would give vague answers, until I realized I was being an idiot. I would share I story or mention something Avery told me, until eventually when you called I wouldn't leave the room."

"They helped get the house ready and as I am this private person they want to meet the only family I really have." We sit quietly listening to the wind outside until Marty finally speaks.

"I can't wait to meet them the way you talk about them and I am glad you finally told them I can tell it has really given you some peace of mind. I am happy I got a team of super agents watching out for my baby and that they are watching out for you too."

I take a deep breath and nod as we settle into a combatable silence as we wait for Avery to wake up. Both lost in our own thoughts it takes a moment to realize she is finally awake; she comes on rubbing her eyes.

"Where is Mr. Sam?" Climbing into her daddy's lap clearly not completely awake just yet. "He went home sweetie but I am sure he will be back."

Willing to take that answer she sits between us and rubs her eyes yet again, "How about we go to the park?" I offer knowing we needed to wake her up and get her going or she wasn't going to sleep tonight.

She sits up at the suggestion, "Can we daddy?" I smile knowing I will always be Uncle Callen but I will never trump daddy. "Yeah, let's get Monty's leash on."

Taking off the little girl is back in no time and we are off to the park. We spend hours walking around and chasing Monty until my stomach gives a rumble making Marty and Avery laugh. I try and give them my best glare but it doesn't seem to do much.

"Okay, gang lets head back and get some dinner." We walk back to the house and I can't help but feel Avery is being quieter than usual. I share a look with Marty but he just shrugs his shoulder, I guess we will find out soon enough.

It takes Avery until bedtime to tell us what has been on her mind since we left the park. "Uncle Callen?"

"Yes." I get down to her level as Marty stands by her bed waiting to tuck her in. "Is it okay if I call you Uncle G?" I stare at her a little shocked by her request and after a quick glance at Marty I can tell I am on my own.

"Daddy and Mr. Sam get to call you G, can I too?" I smile when she says that and I nod telling her yes, she can call me G if she really wants too.

We both kiss her goodnight and make our way into the living room, I was so lost in thought I didn't hear Marty's question. When he threw the pillow at me I turn to him ready to hit him back with my own.

"I said are you okay?" Deciding to hit him with the pillow anyway, I aim for his face. Why do I have all these pillows on the coach anyway? "Yes, I was just a little shock, only you and Sam call me G."

Leaning back against the arm he seems to be thinking of a response. "She loves you and doesn't want to be left out, not to mention she is five. Now stop being such a downer and tell me what you want to do for the next three days?"

Next three days? I usually don't plan this far ahead, he must see my confused expression because he just sighs.

"Bro. Hetty was here, remember earlier and she said you have the next three days off. How do you forget your boss like that? Does she know that you have this sudden memory loss?"

Laughing I hit him in the leg before thinking it over, I want to spend as much time with them as I can but at the same time I don't want to not go to work. "I don't know, you are the guests what do you want to do?"

He seems thoughtful as he thinks about it, "Well, I definitely want to hit the surf and Avery will want to go to the beach, she has never been to one before. So, I guess maybe the beach tomorrow and then a trip to a museum and we will of course invite whoever visits."

I smile at his suggestion and that he is willing to invite whatever team mate shows up under pretense to go with us. My brother is a really giving guy and I find myself proud of him, "The museum?"

"Avery loves them, thinks their cool and I am not going to tell her otherwise."

Laughing we stay up and talk a few more hours before decided to go to bed, Marty was falling asleep from the plane ride and needed to be up early for Avery.

Shaking my head I stop him before he goes into his room, "Sleep in I can keep an eye in her for a few hours." At his raised eyebrow I push him into his room and shut the door as he laughs. Tomorrow is going to be great and I can't wait to hang with my favorite people.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555

I wonder who is going to show up. Questions Questions


	11. To The Zoo, Again

I do not own NCIS LA or the awesome characters,

888888888888888888888

I wake up before the sun has even risen into the sky I walk to Avery's room to check on her. Just like I used to do when I slept over in Chicago and I couldn't stop myself from doing it or looking in on Marty too.

It's not something I ever told Marty when we talked and I'm not sure it's something he needs to know. I go and put the coffee on as I wait for the day to begin, normally I would be getting ready for work right now. But I don't want to miss any of my time with them I grab a second coffee cup when I hear Marty come down the hallway.

I smile at him when I see him in a bathing suit, "I found a surf board in my room, I thought I would go for a surf before Avery gets up."

I nod as he drinks his coffee with a groan, "Man you make some good coffee, do you have Avery for a few hours?"

"Yeah, I got her take your time." Grabbing the board he makes him way out of the house and to the beach. Since I will be alone when Avery wakes up I'm guessing maybe I should find something for breakfast.

Since she is in a new place and not used to her surroundings I think she will be up early, taking a look around my kitchen I find a lot of food. And I don't know how to cook any of it, perhaps I should have taken Hetty up on her offer of cooking classes a few years back.

I figured I have some time still so I might as well take my time and think it over. I'm on my second cup of coffee when I hear a car pull into the drive, when I see who it is I go and grab another cup filling it up. I take it to the door just as she is about to knock handing it to her.

The look of surprise on her face is priceless and I laugh as she steps into my living room looking around. Her eyes landed on Avery's toys, Monty and some shoes lying on the floor, the place looks lived in.

As we make her our way back into the kitchen she stops near the counter where Marty had thrown his jacket last night. "So how's it going with the family."

"Good, Marty went surfing and Avery is still sleeping, I was just about to start breakfast when I realized I have no idea what to cook for a small child." She nods her head before she starts looking through the cabinets and pulling down items.

"How about French toast?" I nod as she pulls out some pans, since she seems to be the one who intends to make it why should I stop her.

Kensi makes a plate of French toast when we hear Avery come down the hallway looking very sleepy. She looks around for her dad before she spots me at the counter, giving Kensi a suspicious look she puts her arms up, wanting to be picked up and how could I say no to that face.

Settling her in my lap she rubs the sleep from her eyes, "Uncle G where daddy go, I checked his room but he wasn't there."

"He went out for a little while but he will be right back, Kensi made us some French toast would you like some?"

I put a few on a plate for her handing her the syrup, man I have never seen a kid eat like that. After the three of us have eaten Avery decides now it's time to talk to Kensi. "Are you Uncle G's friend?"

Kensi just smiles at her, "I work with Uncle G." We talk for a few more minutes when we hear the door open and Avery is scrambling down from my lap to run to Marty. He picks her up giving her a kiss on his check before tickling her making her laugh.

This is what I have always wanted to be a part of a family and now I got it, I just have to find a way to get them to stay or I will be going back with them. I love it here and I love working at NCIS and my team but my brother and his daughter are important to me.

I see Kensi gives me a raised eyebrow at the Deeks clan, I can tell she is trying not to laugh as Avery tries to tickle Marty back.

"Marty this is Kensi we work together." He looks up with a smile holding Avery to his chest with one arm and shaking her hand with the other. "Kensi. How are you?"

Kensi is a bit taken back with all charm that is coming off of Marty, I want to laugh but I refrain. Kensi and Marty shake hands and laugh as he gets himself some French toast, we all sit there and talk as he eats.

I help clean up as Marty goes and takes a shower, I get Avery ready so we get go to the zoo. We invite Kensi along, I help Avery get Monty's leash I notice her being very quiet. Since she is an active kid and always making noise and running around I imminently think something is wrong.

But she just runs to her dad and they talk about the zoo and what they want to see. She seems to be in a better mood but she is giving Kensi mean looks, can 5 year olds give mean looks?

I had fun at the zoo looking at all the animals with Avery, it took me back to Chicago after I had found out. Avery would make up stories about the animals falling in love and getting married and I would have to give them names.

It was fun but I noticed Avery wasn't being as nice and warm to Kensi as she was with Sam and Hetty. Marty and Kensi hung back and talked as we went through the zoo until Avery decided she had enough of that.

Calling her dad forward and demanding lunch, I could tell Kensi noticed too. She has never been very good with kids, so her unease was easy to spot, "Kensi you alright?"

We watch as Marty and Avery run around the playground attached to the parking lot, "Yeah I just…"

"I just don't think Avery likes me." I don't tell her but that is exactly what I was thinking, I take her arm and lead her to the table where the food was waiting. "I don't know maybe she is just having a bad day."

Makes sense right? Kids have bad days sometimes. "She was fine with me until I meet Marty, then she did a complete 180 on me."

I don't get to respond because said kid just ran up to the table to tackle me. "Uncle G I'm hungry." I hand her a sandwich and talk once again resumes between the adults. After another few hours we part with Kensi to head home.

I had been thinking about it since the playground and decided to bring it up to Marty, since I am in no way an expert on small kids. One big dinner, a twenty minute bath and another half an hour finding Princess Emily and we were finally ready for bed.

"Who knew Princess dolls were so hard to keep track of." I mutter to myself as I help Avery into bed. She insisted I do it and not her dad because I let her wonder for a while before I forced her into the bed.

"Uncle G do you think daddy likes Miss Kensi?" Guess I am having that talk right now and not later. "I think he does, why?"

She seems to think it over before turning those big puppy dog eyes on me. "I don't like her." Wow, I have no idea what to do with that, but I know I am confused on why she doesn't they got along so well at first.

"Why not? You liked her at breakfast." She crawls into my lap and leans against me before speaking, quietly like she is scared she is going to get in trouble for telling me. "She was all nice but then she was all nice to daddy and I didn't like that."

Okay, still not getting it, I have to remind myself she is a little girl and I need to take it slow and understand her. "She was nice like that lady, Jenny, but then Jenny started saying mean things to daddy and I don't want Miss Kensi to be mean to daddy."

Ah now that makes more sense, Marty must have dated this Jenny and they broke up. Avery just wanted to protect her dad, it was cute and unnecessary too. "I don't think Kensi is going to yell at your daddy."

Her look said she didn't believe me and I had no idea how to ease her mind, it's not like I have done this before. "Please don't tell daddy I don't want him to get mad." There are those puppy dog eyes again, "Your daddy loves you and he is one smart guy, so I bet he noticed you don't like Kensi, maybe you should tell him."

She thinks it over but not before a yawn escapes, settling her back into bed I give her a kiss on the check. "How about we do it in the morning?" Once both Avery and Princess Emily are tucked in bed I go to find my brother exactly where I left him doing the dishes.

"Avery doesn't like Kensi because she thinks that she is going to yell at you like Jenny did." Giving a big sigh and nodding his head he turns toward me. "That was I was thinking, she doesn't really like any woman in my life but that's probably because she is daddy's little girl."

Makes sense to me, "She didn't want me to tell you, she thinks you are going to be mad at her. I told her we would talk about it the morning." Marty hands me a beer and we sit at the table and think about the day. "She will get over it she just has to see no one is going to take me away from her, she will always be my baby girl."

As we talk about the day and what we plan to do tomorrow I can't help but feel proud of Marty. For being a great cop or a wonderful father, makes me regret never doing it myself. If only for a minute or two every now and then, maybe I can get Sam to babysit and take Marty out to drinks.

"So the BBQ is the day after tomorrow have you planned any of it out?" I give him a look that clearly states yes I have it planned out but he takes it to mean I have nothing planned out. And I don't but really how hard can it be, "You have a grill I saw it, so if everyone brings a side dish and we make a bunch of burgers and hot dogs with the fixings the food will be set. You have a big yard right on the beach so a few chairs and coolers and were all set."

I watch as he writes it down before I speak, "That is exactly what I had planned I have already texted everyone to bring something." His look says he doesn't believe me but he moves on and we talk about what museums we plan to see tomorrow.

Once we part for the night I send a quick text to everyone to bring something for the BBQ and the time and exact day along with the actual BBQ items to Sam. Because Sam is a master when it comes to putting BBQ sauce on anything, and we need to have that at a BBQ.

Marty pokes his head in the door before I turn my light out, "Once your finished texting everyone about the get together make sure you tell them to come over whenever they want and bring any kids or spouses or pets too."

He laughs at my look and goes to check on Avery before going to bed himself, we just can't seem to go to sleep any earlier than midnight it seems.

I am once again the first one up, since I only ever sleep a couple of hours a night anyway. I put some coffee on and check my phone to find some messages I had been ignoring. A couple were from Sam checking in and telling me he was bringing some weird healthy pasta salad thing.

There was one from everybody else telling me what they were bringing tomorrow anyway. At least we are going to have a lot of different foods and I don't have to cook any of it. I hear footsteps a few hours later to see Avery coming into the kitchen.

She is rubbing her eyes and yawning as she climbed into my lap, "Where's daddy?" She is one cute kid, slurring her words from being too sleepy and almost half way to being asleep again.

"He is sleeping still I think, are you hungry?"

"Yeah, but we should wait for daddy to cook, he said you can't cook cuz you burnt the toast back home." I want to roll my eyes at her for all but telling me I can't cook, I mean it's true but she doesn't have to whisper it to me like she is going to hurt my feelings.

I smile at her and tell her she is right and then I pick her up and settle on the couch letting her go back to sleep for a little while longer. Looking down at her I feel… I don't even know what I feel right now. When she said 'back home' I felt my heart skip a beat, not that I would admit that to anyone.

Chicago is her home, it is all she has known and where she has all her friends. It's where Marty started his life over after Mia died, I don't even know if he wants to come back here for good. This place doesn't have the best memories for him, not that I know a whole lot about his childhood.

It wasn't something we really talked about it, we touched the subject once but it was just in passing.

"Well aren't you two looking cozy?" How did I not hear him come in, Marty is leaning against the wall in jeans and a blue t-shirt smiling down at us, "She came out a little while ago." I move over so he can sit down next to us, he smooth's a piece of hair from Avery's face.

"This right here is the best thing that has ever happened to me." I nod because she is the best thing to happen to me too and I really wish I can be there to watch her grow up. And watch Marty turn into an even better father and be there for my family.

"How about some waffles for breakfast?" I can't remember the last time I had waffles. "Daddy?"

"Hey baby you awake now?" She leaves my lap for her dads standing up and giving him a kiss on the check. "I lovez you daddy and Uncle G too." Wow could she get anymore cute, "And we love you too, so how about some waffles?"

She needs to think it over before telling us yes, "Daddy are you and Miss Kensi going to be friends like you and Jenny?" I see Marty wasn't expecting that right away if his tense shoulders were any indication. I get up giving them some privacy to talk, but I do go and stand behind the wall to find out the answer.

I could tell they liked each other but I didn't know how much, "No, baby Miss Kensi and I aren't friends like that. Why does that have you so upset?"

She leans back to look him in the eye and I feel proud of my only niece, she doesn't back away from anything, she looks it straight in the eye.

"Cuz I didn't like Jenny and I don't want her to live with us." Wow the kid has really thought about this, "Miss Kensi isn't going to live with us, we live in Chicago and even then I don't like her like that if that makes sense."

At Avery's nod he continues, "And I want you to know you will always be my favorite girl no matter what and no one could ever replace your mom. I know that you have been worried about that but if someone does come along who does move in, I will always be your dad and you will always be my baby."

Knowing she wasn't going to lose her dad to anyone else seemed to have eased her mind. Now that I know what the problem was I feel better, she was really getting worked up over it. "Now let's find G before he burns down the house."

"Daddy he can make the batter right? So he feels like he helped, Mrs. Long said boys just want to feel helpful." He laughs at the suggestion and I smile, is this kid always thinking of someone else?

"Sure baby and you can watch him to make sure he doesn't mess it up." Happy she got to do something too they make their way to the kitchen. Marty stops next to me by the wall coming out of the living room to let Avery run ahead.

"Thanks for coming out here for some reason she doesn't like to talk in front of anyone, I guess it was Mia dying but she likes to think she is strong. Not that she isn't but she is 5 she shouldn't have to be."

Slapping him on the back I push him down the hall, "Don't worry about it, she is turning out to be a great kid."

"Daddy, Uncle G lets go I want waffles." We laugh at her tone and find her with her hands on her hips glaring at us, my life is pretty good right now. I turn to go back to the front of the house when I hear a car pull up, may as well invite them to breakfast.

I think this is going to become a thing now.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Done finally.


End file.
